Mind Games
by Jessi Brooks-Cena54
Summary: C.M Punk has been running around demanding for respect and the locker room has had enough. When Randy Orton and his wife Sara step up to take Punk down, Punk along with his psycho wife Jessica and Paul Heyman change their goal from respect, to the Ortons' demise, starting with their son. Orton/OC Punk/OC written for WWE'sFinestDiva2012
1. Brooks is Going Down

**Okay so I was approached with this idea by WWE'sFinestDiva2012 and I had to write it! If you like fluff, we got it! If you like dark and twisted love, we got that too! Hope you guys enjoy this one! WWE owns all you know, I own Jessica Brooks, WWE'sFinestDiva2012 owns Sara Orton. Enjoy!**

"Now, all of you should respect me because I AM THE WWE CHAMPION!" Phil Brooks, known as CM Punk to the WWE Universe, voice blared through the speakers on the monitor backstage.

"Can you believe Brooks?" Ted DiBiase said from his position on the couch in the locker room.

"He's really gone overboard this time." John Cena said.

"I really think he's lost it. I'm actually worried for the guy." Steven, known as Shaemus said to the group.

"No, you know who's crazy? That wife of his. Look at how she hangs on every word he says, like he's God, Heyman does too." Stu, known as Wade Barrett spoke up. "How you dated her Cena, I'll never know."

"She wasn't always like that." Sara Orton wife of Randy Orton said looking up from her clip board. She was currently making sure that Legacy (who had recently reformed) was all booked up for the night. Randy Orton placed an arm around his wife. He too knew Jessica wasn't always like that.

Jessica and Sara used to be best friends. That was until Sara got pregnant with Caden, and Jessica met Phil. Everything was fine until one day they snapped. It was like a switch had been flicked in both of them. Phil and Jessica got married a year later and Randy and Sara were never invited. Though three and a half years had passed the thought of what happened still hurt Sara and Randy knew that.

John hung his head. Jessica had been everything to him, until they found out Sara was expecting. The next day she was dating Brooks, not even bothering to tell him she was done. But none of that mattered now, he had AJ.

"You know," Cody Rhodes spoke up. "Someone should really put Brooks in his place. Just because you have the belt doesn't mean you're hot shit."

"Cody's right for once." Ted said, earning a hard punch from his tag team partner. Rubbing his arm he continued, "Phil's just going to keep annoying everybody until he get what he wants, which is never going to happen. The only two people that are and have given in are standing in the ring next to him."

"One of us should stand up to him." Stu said.

"I will." Everyone's heads snapped in the direction of the voice. Randy, who hadn't spoken till now, had volunteered himself to take down Punk.

"Babe, are you sure?" Sara asked her husband, not believing what came out of his mouth.

"Why not? I've punted him before, I've cost him the title before, and I beat him at Wrestlemania. Taking him off his high horse won't be that hard." He stated, "Plus I have Cody and Ted, they'll help me."

"What?!" The young duo yelled.

"You heard me. The three of us are going to end Punk's reign."

"How do you think you're going to do that?" John asked. He was going to volunteer because of his own personal vendetta, but he didn't think AJ would approve.

"Like this." Randy kissed his wife on the cheek and left the locker room. All of the men stared at the door, not believing that Randy was going to stand up for the whole locker room. He only ever did things for himself. Sara stared at the monitor knowing in moments her husband would appear and do something drastic. She was not happy about his decision but at the same time she was. It was about time someone did something about Punk and his two followers.

All the men turned their attention to the screen as Randy appeared behind Punk grabbing and RKOing him before sliding back out of the ring, and walking backwards up the ramp with his trade mark smirk. He stared at the scene in front of him. Punk's head was now in Jessica's lap, with her screaming and Heyman, who was safely out of the ring screaming at him. Randy smiled to himself knowing he had sent a clear message.

Back in the locker room the boys' mouths were hanging wide open as Sara rolled her eyes. She began to cross out Legacy's entire week plan as well as the next months simply writing at the bottom

"Brooks is going down."

**Hope you all liked the little bit I gave here! This just gave you all some history and set up the feud between Randy and Punk, which will only get worse from here!**


	2. Statement Made

**Wow, I go t a lot more reviews than I thought I would for this story and that's great! I'm glad you're loving it as much as I am! So here's another chapter! We're going to get to know our couples a little bit better now! WWE owns all you know, I own Jessica Brooks, WWE'sFinestDiva2012 owns Sara Orton. I am also going to refer to Punk as Phil during the story. Enjoy!**

~ The Brooks' Room~

Phil let out a frustrated groan as his head came into contact with the pillow.

"Who the hell does Orton think he is?!" Paul Heyman yelled as he paced in front of Phil and Jessica's bed in their hotel room. "Doesn't he know you're the WWE Champion?! That he needs to respect you?! That he's UNDER you?!" Paul continued his rant as Phil let out another groan, Paul's yelling was not helping his head.

"Paul, can you leave?" Jessica, Phil's ever doting wife asked as she brought in an ice pack. Paul wide eyed, let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, but I'll be back tomorrow. We need to discuss about what to do with Orton. He cannot get away with this." He said.

"He won't." Phil said for the first time speaking. "Trust me, Orton's not only going to pay but become an example of what's to happen to the next person to defy me." Paul smiled and nodded, more than happy with Phil's answer and left the room.

"What are you going to do to him?" Jessica asked as Phil sat up so she could place the ice on the back of his neck and head.

"The better question is, what am I not going to do to him? Not only did he disrespect me ion live television, but he attacked me while you were in the ring. He's going to suffer." he said, she smiled. She knew Phil was going to take things too far and she loved it. His sick, dark, and twisted side is why she was attracted to him. He smiled when he saw her eyes darken, he knew he could be really messed up at times but he loved that she would go there with him. "You're going to help me right? You know how Orton ticks, you know what matters."

"What kind of wife would I be if I didn't help you take down the very people I despise?" she asked him. He smiled, wrapping his hand in her hair and pulling her down to him_, hard_.

"That's my girl." He said wickedly. She smirked as her bright brown eyes began to turn molten. His eyes mirrored hers as he pulled again and kissed her roughly. Her hands ran through his buzzed hair as she got on top of him. It wasn't long before the ice packs were thrown and they started their night of rough and passionate love making.

~The Orton's Room~

Sara bent down placing a kiss on Caden's forehead before flicking the light switch and heading in to the other bedroom in their hotel suite. She went and propped herself up next to Randy who was surfing the web on his iPad.

"He's down?" he asked without looking up.

"He went out like a light." Sara said, snuggling up to her husband, looking at the iPad.

"What are you looking at?" she asked him.

"People's reaction t what I did on twitter, a couple of the guys support me, Paul Heyman is bitching, and Phil hasn't said anything."

"I'm pretty sure Phil's in pain. That was a beautiful RKO you gave him." Sara said kissing his cheek.

"That or Jessica is so far up his ass he can't move." Randy said chuckling.

"Probably both." Sara said casually. Randy looked down and smiled at her.

"How did I get so lucky?" he whispered into her hair. She blushed and he leaned down and began to kiss her. Suddenly he stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked.

"What's wrong, you're holding back on me." He said.

"What do you mean?" she asked him

"You have something on your mind. You're hesitating when you kiss."

"I'm just worried about how Phil's going to retaliate. You know he's going to." She said

"Of course he's going to. He's not just going to just sit there and take it. I want him to retaliate, I'd be disappointed if he didn't. The point of what I did tonight was to get his attention and I think I was pretty successful."

"I know, it's just I heard Phil can be really sick and twisted. What if he goes too far?" Sara said concerned.

"He won't. He's got nothing on us, don't even think about Jess, girl is so brain washed by him she doesn't even give us a second glance."

"I really hope you're right Randy."

"Psh, I'm always right." He said smirking as he rolled on top of her kissing her lovingly and without a care in the world. But what the Orton's didn't know is just how far the Brooks' would go for respect and a little revenge.

**So I hope you guys can see the difference in the two couples, with Phil and Jessica being more rough and Randy and Sara are more sweet but both equally in love. Things are about to get messy though. This is only the beginning….**


	3. Two Birds With One Stone

**Sorry for the delay! I had a lot of exams before the holiday and then I got into a car accident so I haven't really had the chance to write. WWE owns all you know, WWE'sFinestDiva2012 owns Sara and Caden, and I own Jessica. Enjoy!**

*The Orton Household – St Louis, Missouri*

Sara stood in front of the TV rocking Caden who seemed who refused to fall asleep. Randy was down stairs working out. The family of three had gotten back to their St. Louis home earlier in the day. It was around 8 now so Sara decided to turn on WWE's Main Even. Cody and Ted had a match against the Prime Time Players and if they won they'd get a shot at Team Hell No's titles at the next pay per view. Just because Randy had gone off track with what was going on with Del Rio, didn't mean the rest of Legacy was too. Speaking of Randy being off track…

"It was the RKO heard 'round the world! Ladies and gentleman this past Monday WWE's resident viper Randy Orton snuck up behind reigning WWE Champion and self proclaimed "Best in the World" CM Punk giving him a vicious RKO just as the champion was giving a speech about respect. One can only wonder why the viper decided to target the champion so suddenly and how Punk will retaliate. Tune in next Monday to find out!"

Sara inwardly sighed. How would Punk retaliate? Would he make sure he ended Randy's career? Would he just constantly make Randy and her life hell? Would he use Randy's dark past against him and eventually get him fired from the WWE? Would he use her as a way to get to Randy?

No, surely he wouldn't use her against Randy. Punk has his own wife and he wouldn't risk letting Randy hurt her…not that Randy would, Sara wouldn't let him.

Sara let her thoughts drift to her former best friend. They had met in grade school and instantly clicked. They had done everything together including getting jobs at the same place. Sara got hired for her degree in PR and Jessica got hired for her journalism degree. It wasn't long before they met Randy and John and things were perfect. Sara married Randy after a year and they all thought it was a matter of time before John and Jessica got married, until Sara told Jessica she was pregnant.

*Flashback*

"JESSICAAAA!" Sara Orton yelled as she burst through the door of John Cena's locker room in search of her best friend.

"What?" Jess giggled. She could clearly see the excitement on Sara's face.

"I have some very good news!" Sara said beaming, "is John here?"

"No, he has a meeting with Vince. Does he need to be here for this?" Jessica asked.

"Nope, I was actually making sure he wasn't here because I don't want him to tell Randy before I do."

"Tell Randy what? Come on Sara spill!" Jess urged her best friend.

"I'm PREGNANT!" Sara exclaimed. Jessica's face fell. She was what?

"I'm sorry, did you just say you're pregnant?" she said softly.

"YES! Randy and I are going to have a baby!" Sara said, still giddy with excitement.

Jessica stared at her best friend with a blank expression before getting up and walking out the door without saying another word.

*End of Flashback*

Sara never heard from Jessica ever again after that. The next day she was walking hand in hand with Phil Brooks like she had been with him all her life. Sara thought maybe it was a phase, or that she was embarrassed she cheated on John and wasn't ready to explain herself. 6 months later Phil had proposed and Jessica still hadn't spoken to her. 6 months after that Phil and Jessica got married, never inviting the Orton's, Jessica never speaking to Sara, Randy or John ever again.

"You know he fell asleep babe." Randy said, causing Sara to jump.

"He is? I hadn't noticed." Sara looked down at her sleeping son. Randy reached over taking Caden from her and placing him in his crib before turning to his wife and taking her in his arms.

"What's on your mind baby?" he asked placing his chin on top of her head.

"I think the better question is what isn't on my mind." She said nuzzling into his chest.

"Are you thinking about the Brooks' again?" he asked.

"Not so much him, more her, and what happened to our friendship."

"Listen babe," he started placing her at arms length, "she made her choice. She chose that disgusting greasy straight edge asshole over the people who really loved her."

"I know, but I can't help but think what if. What if I had never gotten pregnant? What if she was married to John? What if the reason she's not with us anymore is because of me? We were supposed to be best friends forever." Sara said, emotion clear in her voice.

"Hey, hey, no baby don't let this get you upset." Randy said. "None of this is your fault. She did this all on her own and its her who is suffering not you. It's her who is missing out on her best friend, a man who would have laid the world at her feet, and a darling little boy who would have been calling her Auntie." He said.

"I guess you're right." Sara said, sighing.

"I know I'm right." Randy said making his wife giggle.

*Brooks' Household – Chicago, Illinois*

Jessica let out a defeated sigh as she stared at the pregnancy test. Negative, again. Why did she keep doing this to herself? She knew she couldn't get pregnant yet she still checked every month hoping that the doctor's were wrong. She sat on the toilet and put her head in her hands, her thoughts drifting to that bitch she used to call her best friend and that bastard child of hers. Why couldn't she have that? Why couldn't she have what Sara had? She had the loving husband but the baby?

"Don't worry Paul, I've already got a few things in mind about what I'm going to do to Orton." Phil said as he walked into the bathroom clearly on the phone with Paul Heyman. He looked at Jessica sitting on the toilet before looking at what was in her hands.

"I'm keeping silent on Twitter so he can't even begin to gauge how I'm feeling or what I'm thinking." He said into the receiver. He bent down in front of Jessica, grabbing the test out of her hands before looking at the result.

"I don't care if Vince says I have to tweet. I'm not going to blow this, I want my silence to drive Orton crazy so that way come Monday he's a little off his game." Looking up at his wife he watched as the first tear fell from her eyes.

"Listen Paul, Paul, PAUL! I've got to go, I'll call you back later." He paused for a moment, "Something more important has come up. I said something more IMPORTANT has come up." He barked before hanging up on Paul.

"Baby why do you keep doing this to yourself?" he asked his wife.

"Because I want a baby, I want to have your baby." She said softly.

"How many times have I told you that I don't care if you can have a baby or not?" he asked her. She stayed silent.

"Do you remember what happened that day I found you? What I told you?" she looked up at him remembering exactly what he had told her.

*Flashback*

Jessica sat in tears on a production crate. It was just her luck that the day she would find out she could never have a child of her own, that her best friend tells her that she's pregnant. Is the world truly that cruel? Suddenly she heard footsteps, she quickly wiped at her eyes trying to hide the fact that she was just sobbing. Finally she looked up into the green eyes of Phil Brooks.

"Hey, are you the one I hear crying?" she flushed looking down at her knotted fingers.

"Hey, no…it's okay. Honey why are you crying?" he asked sweetly. She looked up at him wide eyed. She never took Phil as a softy, if anything he was kind of an asshole.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked when she didn't say anything. She nodded.

"I'm kinda hoping that the reason you're crying is because Cena broke up with you." Jessica's eyes nearly came out of her skull.

"I really like you." He said softly. "I'm hoping that the reason I found you is because we're supposed to be together. That this is my chance to show you how much I like you, is it?" he asked.

"I can't have children. Ever. I will never have a baby." She spoke suddenly, her voice cracking.

"I don't care if you can't have children. I like you for you. Please let me show you how much I care about you, let me show you my world, let me let you be my world." He said. Jessica didn't know what came over her but she leaned forward and kissed him. He responded instantly grabbing her face and kissing her like she had never been kissed before. Finally they pulled apart.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"It's definitely a yes, but what about John?"

"What about him?"

"Don't I have to break up with him? Explain why I'm leaving him?"

"Babe, in my world, you never have to do or explain anything." He said smiling darkly.

*End of Flashback*

"I told you I don't care if you can't have my baby." He said again.

"But, I want a baby Phil!"

"Then we'll find another way to have a baby if you want one that bad."

"It's not fair that she can have a baby and I can't." Jess mumbled as Phil pulled her in to his arms.

"You know what babe?" Phil started. She raised her head to look at him. "I know how we're going to get our baby." He said with a sinister smile. It wasn't long before her smile matched his. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

And the best part of this is….

They'd be killing two birds with one stone.

**Hope you guys liked it! More reviews equals a faster update!**


	4. Let the Games Begin

**Finals suck. That is all…WWE owns all you know, I own Jessica and WWEFinestDiva2012 owns Sara and Caden. Enjoy!**

~The Brooks'~

It was Monday again and Raw had rolled into another city. Phil Brooks, with Paul and Jessica alongside him, walked towards his locker room with a smirk on his face. He had successfully kept his Twitter silence and he had many people wondering what he was going to do. Only he and Jessica knew what was to happen to the Orton's and that wouldn't happen for another couple of weeks. Tonight he was simply plotting to drive Orton insane to make him start losing his edge. Paul didn't approve of his clients "lack of planning" and "standby tactics" but Phil didn't care. He was the champion, not Paul, what he says goes.

Opening the door Jessica and Phil stepped inside while Paul went to attend a business meeting with Vickie on how to treat her champion. Phil began to change while Jessica sat on the bench twiddling her fingers.

"You're going to do fine." He stated firmly, reading her thoughts.

"What if it doesn't work?" she asked him.

"It's going to." He said sternly.

"What if Sara doesn't buy it?" she questioned him again.

"She won't at first, it will simply confuse her." He said finally looking at her.

"What if I can't do it? I mean, Phil…it's been years…what if I…" she was cut off when Phil grabbed her neck forcing her to look at him.

"Listen to me and listen to me good," he started his green eyes ablaze, "This will work, and you will do your part correctly. It will do exactly what we want it to."

"But Phil," Jessica managed to choke out before getting cut off once again.

"Do I need to remind you about who you're married to?" he smirked, " I'm the best in the world baby, and that by default makes you Mrs. Best in the World, understand?" she nodded, he loosened his grip a little.

"Good, then start acting like you're the best." He kissed her roughly before pulling her up.

"Go. Now." He opened the door and just as she walked out he slapped her ass. She turned around her eyes dark and a smirk was planted on her face. As she walked down the hall Phil couldn't help but smile.

"God, I love that woman." He said out loud to no one in particular. She may have faltered a bit, but his baby came back, she always did.

~Sara Orton~

Sara power walked down the hall way, the fierce clicking of her heels on the tile floor gave sound to just how stressed she was. Phil still hadn't tweeted and no one has heard from them since last week. Sara couldn't help but be paranoid as she made her way back to Randy's locker room. She had just finished discussing important tactics with Cody and Ted and the journey back felt like she was walking to Africa. Why the three men couldn't share a locker room was beyond her.

As she looked up from her papers she silently cursed to herself. Coming down the hall from the other end was Jessica Brooks, one of the people she was hoping to avoid. Sara mentally prepared herself from the cold look that she had become accustomed to when seeing her former best friend. But no amount of mental preparation could have prepared her for what was about to happen.

"Hey Sara!" Jessica greeted her with a warm smile. Sara stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hey Jessica." Sara said uneasily. What was going on?

"I love your outfit! It looks amazing on you!" Jessica gushed, taking a step back to admire Sara's clothes.

"Um, thanks…" Sara didn't know what to do let alone what to say.

"Listen, I have a meeting now but I'll catch you around later okay?" She said warmly. "It was great seeing you!" she spoke again waving and smiling brightly as she walked away.

'What the hell just happened?' Sara thought to herself. Jessica was acting like she used to, before Punk. Shaking her head Sara began to walk, no run to Randy's locker room. She got there within seconds before throwing the door open and slamming it shut and locking it. She turned around to meet the face of a very shocked Randy.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, are you okay babe?" he asked her.

"I did see a ghost." Sara replied, Randy laughed.

"Babe, it's an expression, there are no ghosts."

"No, there are, and it just spoke to me." She said.

"It?" he chuckled again.

"Her." She said softly.

"Her?" Randy asked again, a smile still evident in his voice.

"Jess." She whispered.

"Jess? As in Jessica Brooks?!" Randy said all humor leaving his voice. Sara nodded.

"What did she say to you?" he asked.

"She liked my outfit, and then she said she'd see me around and that it was great to see me again." Randy's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"She what?"

"She was nice to me Randy. _**Nice**_." Sara said, stressing the word nice.

"Why would she be nice to you?" he asked, earning a dirty look from his wife. "I mean, you're a wonderful person babe, but she hates us, she hates you."

"I don't know but something is not right." Sara said, Randy wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe she realized that not talking to you is dumb." He offered.

"Maybe." She whispered into his chest.

~Regular POV~

Both couples enjoyed each other through the show. Phil didn't go out once, he was waiting for the right moment. Randy was preparing for his match which was in the main event, against Del Rio. He kissed a still stunned Sara goodbye and made his way out to the ring. His match was going smoothly and before Randy knew it he scored the pin. His music started and he began to celebrate until the familiar scratching of a record was heard.

"_Look in my eyesss, what do you see? The Cult of Personality…"_

Both Phil and Jessica stepped out on to the stage with huge smiles on their faces. They did not move beyond the stage and they said nothing. All they did was clap. The image of them smiling and clapping was the last thing that was seen before Raw went off the air.

~Orton's Hotel Room~

Both Sara and Randy sat on the bed in silence. Caden was put to sleep long ago and neither person had said a word since then. Both were trying to wrap their heads around what had happened that night. Sharp and quick knocking broke their thoughts and their silence. Randy rose to answer the door which had Ted and Cody on the other side.

"You have to see this." Cody said, both him and Ted pushed their way past Randy and sat on the bed with Sara.

"What is it?" Randy growled. This wasn't a particularly good moment to barge in.

"So Ted and I were reviewing highlights from our match tonight to see where we could improve," Cody began.

"And we noticed they put up the Backstage Fallout from tonight up."

"Your point?" Randy asked, still agitated.

"They interviewed Phil and Jess." Ted stated.

"Play the video." Sara ordered. In a few minutes the backstage fallout video began to play and Matt Striker's face came into view.

_Backstage Fallout _

"_Hello WWE Universe I'm Matt Striker and I'm standing here with the current reigning WWE Champion CM Punk and WWE Diva Jessica. Guys I have to ask, why did you go out there and applaud Randy Orton after his match?"_

"_You know Matt, we aren't just entertainers. We are also die hard wrestling fans and one of the reasons we are both here is because we love the sport and the show, right babe?" Punk said smiling._

"_That's right, and when we aren't out there entertaining the Universe, Punk and I actually like to sit back and enjoy the other matches on the card." Jessica said._

"_But, that still doesn't answer my question of WHY you both went out there tonight." Matt pointed out._

"_Calm down Matt, we're getting there." Punk said, "Now, Jess and I enjoyed Randy's match so much that we had to go out there are let him know. Give him a job well done, so to speak." He finished._

"_Randy is very good at what he does and he deserves to be applauded and **respected**." Jessica said. "Now, what was the harm in that?"_

"_I guess there isn't any but, …" Matt was cut off by Punk._

"_See! No harm no foul!" Punk exclaimed slapping Matt on the back hard, before leading Jessica away from the camera._

"_Uhh, thanks for your time…" Matt said as the video ended._

_~End of Video~_

Both Randy and Sara sat there stunned, while Cody and Ted stared at them.

"What are they trying to do?" Sara whispered.

**I hope you liked it! Also for the record, Punk is NOT abusive in this story. He's just rough and dark which is how both he and Jessica like it. I promise he will never lay a hand on her in an abusive manner.**


	5. The Games Continue

**Happy Holidays! Hope everyone enjoyed their holidays, no matter what you celebrate! I wish I could have updated sooner but finals and the holidays got very in the way! WWE owns all you know, I own Jessica, and WWEsFinestDiva2012 owns Sara and Caden. Enjoy!**

~1 week later, Orton locker room~

Sara stared at her phone and the text message she had received a couple of days ago. She had yet to respond to it or inform her husband that she had been sent this. She figured she would deal with it on her own and there was no need to fuss over it. The only problem was, she didn't know exactly how to deal with it.

"_Hey girl! We should get coffee and catch up! When are you free? Xoxo Jessica"_

Why on Earth would Jessica want to catch up with her after all these years? Better yet, why did Jessica even think that she would want to catch up with her?

The second question was easier than the first to answer.

Of course she wanted her best friend back and she should be over the moon over the fact that it seemed like Jessica wanted her back too. She just couldn't shake off the unsettling feeling she felt every time she glanced at the message. There was also the fact that the Brooks' were definitely up to something. There was no way that they were just being respectful wrestling fans after Randy's match. There had to be someone she could tell about this.

She couldn't tell Randy, she definitely couldn't tell Cody or Ted, and she had no girl friends. Jessica was the only female on the planet that she had gotten along with. A knock on the door startled her from her thoughts and she shoved her phone back in her pocket.

"Come in!" She yelled, being as she was the only one in the room. All three men of Legacy were in the ring training.

"Hey Sara, he passed out on my couch so I thought I'd bring him back." John Cena said as he entered the room. She had forgotten that John had taken Caden off her hands for a bit.

"Oh, you can just put him in the pack and play." She said pointing over to it. He placed him inside said goodbye and turned to leave before Sara stopped him.

"Hey John, can I tell you something?" she asked him.

"Sure, what's up?" he said walking back into the room and sitting on the couch.

"Promise you won't tell Randy okay?" John gave her a puzzled look before nodding, silently telling her to continue. Sara took a deep breath.

"So a couple of days ago I received a text message." She began.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked.

"It was from Jessica."

"Jessica? Jessica Brooks? The one we all know and _hate_?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes. She asked me when I was free to have coffee." Sara elaborated.

"Wow, are you gonna go with her?" he questioned again.

"I don't know and that's my problem. John, I want to go and catch up and be friends again but I'm scared. What if this is just part of some plan they have? Why that after all these years and after everything that happened does she want to meet up?" She said, thinking out loud.

"You won't know unless you go." John said.

"But what if…" Sara started before John cut her off.

"Listen, I really doubt that by asking to hang out is going to affect the conflict between Randy and Phil. Has Phil reached out to Randy or you asking you things? No, and he was the one who was RKO'ed. Jessica is simply an innocent bystander in all of this like you are. I'm sure it's just stressing her out and you are the only who will understand, just like you always have." He said. Sara thought this over for a bit. He did have a point. Jessica has done nothing to fuel this feud between their men. She tweeted regularly, and it was never about what happened on screen, maybe she did just really need someone.

"Okay, I'll go. But, I'm not telling Randy." She decided.

"Ah, I think you should." John disagreed.

"He won't let me go though." She countered.

"Tell him you made this decision on your own and that after everything that has happened what's going on between him and Phil is their problem and what happened between you and Jess is yours." He stated.

"You're right John, thanks for the advice."

"I'm always right!" he said smiling as he began to stand up. "And anytime Sara, I'm always here if you need me." With that he saluted her making her snort and walked out the door back to his locker room. Sara took her phone out of her pocket and sent Jessica a text.

"_Hey, sorry to get back to you late but, coffee sounds great. How's tomorrow? Sara"_

~Brooks' Locker room~

Phil sat on the couch with Jessica on his lap. Her giggles could be heard throughout the room as he licked, kissed, and bit her ear, neck and collar bone. Her giggles soon turned into quiet moans as he pulled her hair to gain better access to her throat and the base of her neck. Things began to really heat up until a sharp ping went off startling both of them. Phil quickly shrugged it off as he continued his sexual assault on his wife. Jessica was not so quick to roll it off her shoulders.

"Phil," she said breathlessly, "my phone."

"You can look later." Came his mumbled response from her neck.

"What if it's Sara?" she asked.

"She made you wait two days, you can make her wait an hour, hour and a half tops." He said back. The iPhone chirped again giving the couple a second reminder that a text message had been received. Phil ignored it as he leaned his wife down on her back, climbing on top of her. However, Jessica reached over to her phone which was conveniently on the other side of the couch. She managed to put the phone in front of her face before Phil's face got there causing his lips to connect with the back of her phone instead of their intended target. He jerked up.

"Are you serious?" he exclaimed.

"It's Sara!" she said exuberantly. Phil ran a hand over his face. Planning the Orton's downfall was a little bit of a buzz kill. He never liked to mix business with pleasure but it was even worse when business completely derailed pleasure.

"Saying?" he said sighing. She gave him a dirty look.

"Listen Phil. You're the one who forced me to text her."

"Exactly, I should also control when you look and respond to her." He growled. She glared again.

"Do you want to know what she said or not?" Jessica asked. He was starting to piss her off.

"You're smart. You can answer that question yourself." He shot back. He hated when she started to get nasty with him. She looked a little hurt after his response but he was too frustrated to care. He just wanted to get this over with so they can resume their activity.

"She said," Jessica's voice a bit softer, "_Hey, sorry to get back to you late but coffee sounds great. How's tomorrow? Sara"_

"Tell her tomorrow is perfect, 12 sharp, hotel café." Phil ordered. Jessica quickly typed her response, adding in a "its okay" for taking her time with her response, before Phil grabbed her phone and placed it out of reach. He grabbed a fist full of Jessica's hair and leaned back down to kiss her when Paul Heyman burst through the door.

"COME ON!" the Champ exclaimed as Heyman quickly apologized but stayed in the room regardless. Phil fully got off Jessica letting her sit up and adjust her appearance.

"So, Mr. Best In The World, what is the plan for tonight? Are we finally going to attack Orton and make him pay for sneaking up behind you a couple of weeks ago?" Paul asked with hope in his voice.

"No, not yet Paul. I am however going to go and join commentary for his match. I'll talk about his impressive in ring skill as well as his ability to work the live crowd so they cheer in his favor. I'll do nothing but compliment him his entire match and if he wins, I'll applaud, shake his hand as well as raise it in victory before stepping out and letting him enjoy his spot light." Phil responded casually. Paul sat there in momentary shock. It wasn't long before he recovered.

"Listen Champ, I'm all about the mind games but don't you think you are playing them too much? You don't want Orton to think you guys are friends do you?" Paul asked.

"I want him to trust me Paul." Phil said as Jessica's phone went off. She reached up to where Phil had placed it and sat down next to her husband before smirking. "I want _them_ to trust _us_." He continued placing an arm around Jessica pulling her closer to him. She placed her phone in his hands before grabbing his face from the side and pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek. Phil looked down at the phone before smirking.

"_That's great. Do you mind if I bring Caden? Sara"_

Perfect.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know that there was no Randy in this chapter but I promise he will be in the next one and you will see his reaction to Sara agreeing to the coffee date! I figured John was a good person to give Sara the advice as I didn't want her to always run to Randy. Also poor Punk! I know he was the bad guy but all he was trying to do was get it in! Oh well, anyway the more reviews I get the faster you will see and update!**


	6. Hook, Line, and Sinker

**Happy 2013! Hope you all have a great year! This is the longest chapter I have ever written, a lot happens in this one! WWE owns all you know, I own Jessica, and WWEsFinestDiva2012 owns Sara and Caden. Enjoy!**

The Following Day- Orton hotel room

"How stupid can you be?!" Randy yelled. Sara doesn't think that she has ever seen Randy this mad…ever.

"It's just coffee." Sara said calmly.

"With Satan's Mistress!" he countered.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh, Randy?"

"No I don't. It's the truth." He responded.

"Besides, we used to love her Randy." Sara tried to reason. All Randy did was growl in response.

"Maybe she's changed." She spoke again. Randy narrowed his eyes at his wife. Sara huffed.

"Will you relax?!" Randy stayed silent. "Caden and I will…" Randy cut her off.

"YOU'RE BRINGING CADEN?!" he yelled. Sara stood back stunned, she really didn't see why this was such a problem.

"Randy I have to! You have a signing, there's no one to watch him." Sara explained.

"I'll take him to the signing then." Randy declared.

"No. You are barely going to pay attention to him. You have to pay attention to the fans. He'll be fine with me, nothing is going to happen. I promise you."

"Please don't make promises you can't keep Sara." Randy said.

"Listen Randy, nothing is going to happen. End of story now leave, you're going to be late." She said sternly. Randy gave her one last cold hard gaze before turning around and slamming the door.

~Brooks' Hotel Room~

Jessica grabbed a stray curl and tucked it behind her ear before stepping out of the bathroom to face her husband. He was sitting on the bed, her favorite smirk plastered on his face.

"Beautiful." he said softly, she smiled walking over to him and placing a quick kiss on his lips. He placed his hands on her hips, looking up at her.

"You know what to do right babe?" he asked her.

"Yes, I need to completely revert back to who I was before you." She confirmed.

"That's right, and what are you going to say when the topic of me comes up?" he asked again. She sighed and gave him her rehearsed answer.

"Nobody truly knows Phil like I do. He's not what everyone thinks he is. He's sweet and caring. He loves me and I love him, there's no one I rather be with. But I'm not here to talk about Phil, I came here to hear about you and this little one." She said. He pinched her hips and smiled.

"How about with a little more feeling next time, you make it sound like I'm forcing you to say that." Phil said.

"You are." She said a touch of humor in her voice. He pinched harder.

"Doesn't mean you don't feel that way." He countered. She smiled leaning down kissing him again, confirming his response.

"Now," he said once they pulled apart, "What are the main points we want to cover while you're with her?" he asked, resuming his coffee date prep session.

"Any weak moments in the past three years, Randy's feelings towards his son, the current state of their marriage and most of all, gain the trust of Sara and Caden." She said, holding back a salute. She'd never tell Phil, but Jessica was really excited to hang out with Sara again. It's something she's been wanting from the moment she started dating Phil. The only thing that outweighed this feeling was her overwhelming desire for a baby, she'd do anything to have a baby…anything.

"Good girl." Phil cooed, easing his tight hold on her hips. He pulled her down so they were at eye level.

"I love you," he started, "Now go make me proud." He kissed her roughly and stood up, forcing her to come up as well. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room, leading her to the elevators. He pressed the button and waited for the next car to come up. Once the doors opened Phil slapped Jessica's ass and she smirked before stepping into the elevator. He leaned in, winked at his wife, before pressing the L button, and then leaning out giving his wife a cheeky smile as the doors closed. He turned and headed back to his room, letting out a loud laugh. This was just too easy.

~Hotel Café~

Jessica walked into the café and quickly scanned the room. Sara hadn't arrived yet so Jessica took the liberty of getting a table and making sure a high chair was provided for Caden. She sat there drumming her fingers on the table for a few minutes until her cell phone started buzzing.

"Yes babe?" She said into the receiver. Phil was lucky that Sara hadn't shown up yet.

"Pay for her. Put everything on my card, understand?" he said.

"Okay, but why?" she didn't understand how this fit in.

"It makes you, and me, look nicer. That way she'll think 'wow, what a nice thing to do' and 'gosh he's so good to her, he really is right for her'" he said with fake dreaminess in his voice. Jessica giggled and looked up to see Sara and Caden headed her way.

"Babe, I gotta go." Jessica said.

"She's there?" he asked.

"Yeah, I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Jessica could hear the smile in his voice. It was a rare occasion when he was truly sweet like this. She put the phone down and threw on the biggest smile she could muster.

"Sara!" Jessica exclaimed, standing up and pulling the young mother, with Caden, into her arms for a hug. Sara was shocked and Caden looked nervous. He had never seen this woman before ever.

"Hi Jessica." Sara said uneasily. She turned and placed Caden into the high chair. "Thanks for getting a chair for him." She continued.

"Oh it was no problem!" Jessica turned and faced Caden, "Hi sweetie!" she said cooing at the toddler. "Just look how cute you are! A perfect combination of your mommy and daddy!" she gushed, poking him in the stomach, Caden smiled. "He's adorable Sara." Jessica said turning to Sara.

"Thanks." Sara smiled her first genuine one of the afternoon.

"So, how have you been?" Jessica started as they looked at the menu.

"I can't complain. How about you?" Sara answered casually. She would wait until after they ordered their coffee before she unleashed her inquisition on her former friend.

"I have been happy. I guess I can't really complain either." Jessica said, a fake beauty pageant queen smiled plastered on her face.

The waiter came and took their orders. They kept up small talk until he brought them their coffee and a cupcake for Caden. Once the waiter disappeared Sara got serious.

"Okay, what's your game Jessica?" Sara asked. The smile on Jessica's face fell. Her and Phil hadn't prepared for Sara to fight back. They assumed that she would just fall back in and they could strike.

"Excuse me?" Jessica asked.

"You heard me. Why am I here? There is no way that after three years you want to 'catch up'." Sara said.

"Is it really hard to believe that that's what I want? I don't know if you know Sara but I really don't have any friends and I know you don't either. What's wrong with wanting that one person you told everything to back?" Jessica said innocently.

"Fine, if that's what you really want as your _**friend**_ I want to know what happened three years ago. From the moment you ran out on me." Sara started. There was no way she was going to let Jessica get away with what has haunted her for three years.

Jessica swallowed. She and Phil had never created a cover story for why she ran. They only made one for why she was with Phil. Soon her phone buzzed causing both women to look at it. Phil's name had lit up the screen in a text. Jessica quickly grabbed it reading it quickly.

"_Don't falter." _Crap, he was watching her.

"Speaking of Phil, I want to know where he comes into place as well." Sara continued. The phone vibrated again, she looked down.

"_You have to tell her, it's okay. She'll sympathize. Just know it doesn't matter to me_" He was somewhere in the café.Jessica took a deep breath before speaking; telling her former friend what caused her to run.

"The day you found out you were pregnant, I found out I could never have kids." Jessica said. Immediately Sara's face dropped, she felt bad. The moment Jessica saw that she knew she had Sara back in her trap. Phil was right, she would sympathize.

"And Phil?" Sara questioned, much softer than she had spoken previously. She felt bad hearing what had happened. How could Jessica handle news like that after hearing she could never have any of her own.

"He found me, after I ran. Phil understands me like no one else. He's sweet, kind, caring and so much more. I love him and he loves me. I don't know what I'd do without him." Jessica said. She had to alter her answer a bit to make things sound sweeter.

"But what about John? He could have made you feel better." Sara reasoned. Jessica's face hardened.

"John wanted a baby, he needs a child to continue his legacy. I can't do that for him." Jessica replied.

"And Phil doesn't want a baby?" Sara asked.

"Phil doesn't care. He just wants what I want. Now, enough about Phil and what happened back then. How's Randy?" Jessica said flipping the topic.

"Randy's good, better than he's ever been. His career is where he's always wanted it to be and he loves being a father." Sara told her. Jessica faked another smile. They were happy and Randy adored Caden, there was no weakness there. Soon Caden began to fuss, Sara reached out to hold him but stopped as Jessica interrupted.

"Can I hold him?" she asked Sara. Sara thought about it for a little. Then she remembered that Jessica will never have a child of her own, she'll never get to hold one.

"Sure you can." Sara grabbed Caden and handed him over to Jessica. He surprisingly willingly went and sat contently on her lap. Sara got some toys out for him and he and Jessica began to play. Sara sat back and watched. She couldn't help but think that this is how things should have been. That if Jessica didn't run that day they'd still be here in this café with her playing with Caden.

Jessica smiled as she played with Caden. She knew he liked her and Sara seemed very at ease while she held Caden. She looked up at Sara and noticed that a man with tattoos down his arms and a Cubs hat was leaving. She guessed Phil thought she was doing a good job and he didn't need to be there anymore.

The two women continued to chat away the afternoon. Sara was undoubtedly beginning to trust Jessica again and finally let herself believe that she really did want to be friends again. Sara knew they'd never be best friends again but having her back in her life like this was better than not having her at all. Jessica sensed that Sara was trusting her again and that made her happy, but it would make Phil even happier. This is just going to make their jobs easier and everything would be complete in no time. She just had to make Sara like Phil a little more and she knew him paying for today would help.

"Well, I have to get back to the room, Randy should be back soon." Sara said clearing Caden's toys. She reached into her purse but Jessica stopped her.

"Please, put your money away!" Jessica said.

"No, Jess…I have to leave something." Sara said.

"Sar, it's on me, trust me." Jessica tried again.

"No Jess its fine." Sara said again.

"Trust me Sara, it's on Phil." Jessica said holding up Phil's credit card.

"Are you sure?" Sara asked.

"He'd get mad if we didn't use it." Jessica replied.

"Well if he insists." Sara said giggling. Jessica laughed too, before giving the waiter the card. He came back and she signed for it. The two women stood up, collecting their things and walked back towards the elevators.

"Randy and I are on the ground floor." Sara said, "Thank you for asking me to hang out Jessica, I really missed this."

"I did too, we have to do this again. I'm really glad we're friends again." Jessica said smiling.

"So, I'll see you later, bye Jess." Sara said. The two girls hugged and Jessica kissed Caden on the cheek.

"Bye little man." Jessica said.

"Bye bye." He said, smiling at her. The elevator came and Jessica walked in and pressed 6. Sara waved as the doors closed before heading down the hall to the room her and Randy shared. She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Well buddy, that was interesting. Fun, but still interesting." She said to Caden as she laid him on the bed. She quickly changed his diaper and warmed up some milk for his sippy cup. She began to rock him and in no time the toddler was asleep. She walked over to his pack and play and kissed his forehead before placing him inside. She laid on the bed and let out a huge sigh. It wasn't long before she heard the door unlock and Randy step inside. He said nothing to her as he walked into the bathroom closing the door.

"Would you like to know how it went?" she called out to him. She got nothing in response.

"I'm going to tell you any way whether you answer or not." She tried again. This time the door opened and he stood in the doorway. He nodded his head letting her know that he was listening, still mad but listening.

"I had a fun time" She started, picking herself up into a sitting position on the bed. "she told me why she left three years ago and how she ended up with Phil. Honestly I don't blame her for running."

"Why did she leave?" Randy asked coolly.

"She can't have children Randy. She won't ever feel what you and I felt when we found out we were having Caden. The day she found out was the day I told her I was pregnant. She just couldn't handle it." Sara told him sadly.

"She was jealous, so she ran…to that slime ball?" he asked.

"She never said she was jealous, she seemed fine with Caden today. She said that Phil understands her and that he loves her. He even paid for today." She said.

"He was there?" Randy said gritting his teeth.

"No, she didn't say where he was, he did text her a few times. He had given her his credit card and told her to pay for everything." Sara said "I thought that was really nice of him. I guess he really is good for her."

"Just because he's good to her doesn't mean we should trust him." Randy said.

"I never said I trusted him, just saying that it was nice of him to pay. Maybe he was the one who urged Jess to ask me to catch up. He only wants her to be happy. She said the he wants what she wants." She said back.

Randy shrugged, "So you had a nice time, nothing seemed out of the ordinary?" he asked.

"Nope, she seemed sad that she missed out on these years. Caden really liked her too, they played together, like it should have been the past three years." She answered.

"I guess I was wrong." Randy said, walking over to sit next to her on the bed, "I'm sorry babe." He apologized

"You're forgiven," she said leaning in and kissing him, "and I told you so." She said smirking against his lips. He chuckled.

"I guess you did." He said before pulling her closer and kissing her deeply.

~The Brooks' – 6 floors up~

Jessica slid her keycard through the slot and heard the door click. She pushed it open and was immediately swooped up into the arms of her husband. She smiled.

"Oh babe, you did so good!" he said spinning her around, she laughed as he spun.

"I did? I got nervous when she asked me why I left, we never went over what to say." She said biting her lip.

"I know, and that makes me feel so much better about my decision to go down there. I thought you'd be mad but I wanted to be there if you needed me, which you did." He said. Her smile faded a little, he didn't trust her, he knew she'd get stuck. He noticed immediately as her smile faltered.

"Hey, no…what's wrong?" he asked her.

"You didn't trust me. You knew I was going to get stuck." She said softly.

"I never said that. I was just worried that's all, plus I wanted to see my girl in action. I think it's hot watching you fool some poor woman." He smirked. She rested her head against his forehead and sighed.

"So, did you accomplish our goals?" he asked her, deciding to deal with her fading mood later.

"Yeah, she said she really missed hanging out with me. Plus she let me hold Caden and play with him. He's a sweet boy." She said smiling at the memory of holding Caden, she felt like a mom.

"Good girl." He said kissing her forehead, "Do you know what happens to good girls babe?" he asked. She looked up at him, watching his grin form and his eyes brighten. He walked over to the bed, dropping her on it before crawling on top of her.

"What?" she asked just as he dropped his head down to kiss her.

"They get rewarded." He said before finally leaning down and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. His hands began to wander and caress the places he knew drove her wild. He pulled her hair and bit her lip knowing that these things would pick up her mood and make her forget that he went to watch her to make sure she didn't mess up or throw the plan completely away to be friends with that bitch again. She was his and only his, and he die before that changed.

Soon the couple was caught up in a passionate love making session and Jessica forgot all of her worries and just focused on Phil. She knew it wouldn't be long before they both had what they wanted and they would live happily ever after, just like the fairy tales she heard about when she was young.

A little while later the couple was snuggled up under the covers in pure bliss. They couldn't be happier about how well their plan was coming together. Phil pulled Jessica closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"So the kid…" he began.

"Caden." She corrected him.

"Caden…" he said slowly testing out the name, "he liked you?"

"He did, and oh Phil, he's just the sweetest little thing." She gushed, he smiled. He loved seeing her happy.

"Do you think he'll like me?" he asked her. She shot up looking at him.

"Of course he will babe!" she exclaimed. He laughed.

"Do you think I'll be a good Dad?" he asked again.

"I know you will be babe." She said laying back down on his chest. "I just can't wait."

"I know babe," he said rubbing her back. "But don't worry, soon you, me, and Caden will be living happily ever after in Chicago. Just you wait." He assured her.

**What does Phil mean by him, Jessica, and Caden are going to live happily ever after in Chicago? What about Randy's initial reaction, but Sara held her own when she met up with Jessica right? She made sure she was getting her facts! What about Phil spying on the coffee date? Do you think he should have just trusted her and let her do her thing? The more reviews the faster you get another update!**


	7. Refocusing

**Alright guys, here is another chapter of Mind Games! I apologize in advance for the filler chapter. It's too soon for the major events of the story to take place. But I still hope you enjoy it! WWE owns all you know, I own Jessica Brooks, and WWE'sFinestDiva2012 owns Sara and Caden Orton. Enjoy!**

~The Brooks' House – Chicago, Illinois

Phil let out a frustrated groan as he heard yet another giggle leave his wife's lips. She had been glued to her phone all week barely even noticing his existence. All he got was a "Good morning baby" in the morning and a "Goodnight baby, I love you." At night, both accompanied by a quick kiss. Other than those two sentences the only time he would hear her voice was when she was on the phone with one of the very people they were trying to destroy.

Now, it's not that he didn't enjoy his wife's happiness, he did he loved seeing her happy. Hell, one of the major reasons why he was doing what they had planned was to make her happy. He was just afraid he was going to lose her. That she was going to realize that she liked her life before him and not the one she had made with him. He'd die if he lost her…or completely snap and go on an insane killing spree. He had to refocus her.

"Hey babe." He spoke.

"Yes, sweetheart?" she said looking up at him.

"Let's go out today, just me and you." He suggested.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" she asked him smiling.

"I don't know. I figured we could do a little shopping, maybe go to a restaurant later and have dinner." He vaguely suggested. He couldn't let her know that he had alterative motives.

"That sounds great babe! I'm going to quickly change and then we can go." She said standing, slipping her phone into her pocket. She kissed him sweetly before bouncing up the stairs to the bedroom they shared. Poor girl didn't know what he had coming to her. He knew he was going to hurt her today but he had to, he just had to keep reminding himself that this was all because he loved her…

And that the Orton's need to know not to step out of line.

~Orton Household – St. Louis, Missouri

"I wouldn't be surprised if your phone eventually exploded." Randy chuckled as he cut Caden's food into bite sized pieces.

"Well, its going to get a rest now. Phil is taking her out for the day and she wants to give him her undivided attention. She feels like she's been neglecting him the past couple of days." Sara said.

"Well why would she feel that way? Doesn't she spend every waking moment with him?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, but she has been so caught up with us being friends again she sorta forgets he's next to her. I don't even think they're having sex either." She told him.

"Well when she was with John she never had that problem." He said laughing. Sara laughed too.

"Randy, I think it's time to let go of the thought of them ever being together again." She told him, "Plus he seems pretty happy with AJ."

"She broke up with him." Randy said. Sara was shocked.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Nobody knows. All he knows is that she dumped him for Ziggler." Randy said placing the tiny plate of food in front of his son before sitting in the chair beside the high chair.

"Poor guy, this is twice that his girl is leaving him for some greasy bad boy." Sara said feeling genuinely sorry for her friend.

"I know. But hey, not to put the subject back on Jessica, but are you sure she's the real deal?" he asked her.

"I mean I think so, why wouldn't she be?" Sara said.

"I don't know, this is all just…so sudden. Plus this all happened after I RKO'ed her husband. Don't you think that screams suspicion?" he asked.

"I mean, when you put it that way. But what would us being friends again have to do with what's going on between you and Phil?" she asked him.

"I don't know, maybe another form of distraction? If you're close to her, whatever he plans on doing won't be able to be detected. Phil is a sick and twisted man, there's no telling what he could do. What if he hurts you through her?" he offered.

"I doubt he'd want to hurt me Randy. I'm sure he knows that if he hurts me, Jessica becomes open game for you to hurt. He loves her a lot, I doubt he'd want to put her in any sort of harm." Sara said trying to reason with him.

"I don't know babe, I just don't trust it." Randy said.

"Well, then what would you like to do then?" she asked him.

"I want to meet up with Jessica and talk to her myself." He said.

"Fine."

~The Brooks' – City Streets of Chicago

Phil and Jessica walked hand in hand down the street towards one of Phil's hidden destinations. They had already stopped at a few shops buying a new dress for tonight's dinner with some heels to match and new dress shirt, pants, and shoes for Phil. He had all the bags in the hand that wasn't holding is wife's.

"Where are we going now babe?" she asked him as they kept walking.

"I told you sweetie, it's a surprise." He told her. He knew he had to brighten her mood by a few pegs, before taking her down a few more. He hated what he had to do, but this was unfortunately all necessary. Soon the couple arrived at their next stop, Baby's R' Us.

"Baby's R' Us?" she questioned looking at him.

"Well, it occurred to me that we have absolutely nothing for our little arrival so I figured you'd like to pick stuff out for him together." He said sweetly. 'That and I hope the sight of pregnant women will refocus you.' He thought.

"Baby," she said looking up at him, traces of tears in her eyes, "That is so sweet, I love you so much." She said kissing him lovingly.

"I love you too." He said smiling, "Now, let's go inside." The couple walked into the store and Jess went baby crazy. Within hours the expecting couple ordered a whole bedroom set and bought tons of clothes and toys for their future son. Phil even got a little lost in the frenzy when he found all of the Cubs gear for toddlers. Jess almost cried on the spot when she saw his face light up. Soon they were walking out with 3x as many bags as when they walked in. They made it back to the house and placed all of the bags inside the baby's room, which Phil had recently painted blue. The couple went off to get ready for the night and within a couple of hours on their way to a quiet little restaurant that had a very romantic feel to it. There was a little dance floor where couples could dance to the live band that played every love song you could think of.

The couple ate together talking about everything and anything. Phil eventually pulled her to the dance floor and danced to a few songs all while whispering sweet things in her ear. Soon they went home and Phil knew it was time to kill her mood and make sure she was truly refocused. They walked through the front door with their lips connected. Hands were frantically touching and grabbing as the couple blindly made it to their bedroom, once there Phil broke the contact.

"Go into the bathroom and take this." He said holding up a pregnancy test.

"Phil…I" she started.

"Now." He said deathly serious. The love was gone, sweet Phil was gone, and CM Punk was in his place.

"Okay." She whispered. She walked into the bathroom and Phil changed into comfy clothes and went to sit next to the bathroom door. Within five minutes Jessica's soft sobs could be heard through the door.

Phil stood up and walked into the bathroom. Jessica was sitting on the toilet, face in her hands, crying hysterically. He took the test from her, checked to make sure it was negative, and tossed it in the garbage can.

He picked her up brought her to the bed and helped her change into comfy clothes. He laid on the bed propping himself up on the headboard pulling her on top of him, holding her. Once she had calmed down enough he finally spoke.

"That's why we are doing what we are doing. We are not doing this so you can be friends with her again. We are doing this to have a family. We are doing this so that you never feel like this again. Do you understand me?" he asked her. All he got in response was a sob, and that was all he needed. He rubbed her back till she fell asleep. He continued to hold her as he wiped away the last of her tears, which occasionally fell while she slept. He felt bad about what he had to do, he hated to see her cry but she had to feel like this in order to understand. The ping of her phone brought him out of her thoughts. Thinking that it was Sara he picked it up to look at what she said, but was surprised when he saw Randy's name. He opened the message.

"_I think it's time we 'hung out' – Randy" _Crap.

**Randy wants to meet up with Jess! What do you think Phil's going to do about it? From the looks of it he isn't thrilled. I know this was a very Brooks centered chapter but for those Orton fans don't worry, I promise you that there will be a lot of Orton centered chapters later. This is technically still the beginning of the story which is all of the plotting which is all under Phil and Jessica, dealing with the outcome and rectifying the situation is the job of Randy and Sara which doesn't come till later. Hope you liked it!**


	8. Game Changer

**Happy Valentine's Day! Here's another chapter! I really enjoyed some of your reactions to what Phil did in the last chapter. My favorite was the one that simply stated that Phil is a despicable human being. It made me laugh! WWE owns all you know, I own Jessica, WWE'sFinestDiva2012 owns Sara and Caden! Enjoy!**

~The Next Morning – Brooks Household

Phil hadn't slept all night. Normally he was used to this, being an insomniac, but last night was pure hell. He hadn't expected Randy to want to get involved with the girls relationship, he thought he would keep his focus on what they had going on, not what his wife had.

While yes, this distraction is what he wanted but he didn't want Randy to target his wife. That was never supposed to happen. Phil stayed up all night worrying about what Randy could be up to, no matter how hard Phil tried he couldn't shake the feeling of the fact that his wife was in pure danger. The thought of something happening to her screwed with his mind all night. What scared him even more was the fact he now had to willingly let her be in that danger. She had to meet with Randy, she had to keep up with the act. Suddenly Phil felt movements under his arm. He looked down to see Jess take in a large breath and open her eyes. She stared at him for a moment with a blank expression before getting up and walking to the bathroom. No good morning, no how'd you sleep, no I love you, no morning breath kiss that he looked forward to everyday. Soon the bathroom door opened and she walked out of the bedroom without saying a word.

He couldn't believe it, she was ignoring him.

He quickly threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and ran down to the kitchen where she was quietly making coffee.

"Morning baby." He tried.

"Morning." She said flatly. His mouth twisted into a frown.

"How'd you sleep?" he said, trying to keep his tone upbeat.

"Fine." She said. She still hadn't looked at him.

"You know," he started, "I didn't sleep at all last night." He tried, maybe she'd feel bad for him.

"Sucks for you, doesn't it?" She said, pouring herself coffee, with her back still turned. She picked up her mug and Phil expected her to give him his like every morning, but she didn't. She walked past him like he wasn't even there.

He followed her into the living room where she had placed herself on the couch looking out the window as she watched all of Chicago wake up. (A/N: I don't know how many of you have seen Punk's Best In The World DVD, but he has really large windows in his living room that looks out over Chicago. He lives over a Tattoo shop which gives his house the height. It's really nice actually.)

He stood there and looked at her in disbelief. Yes, they have fought before but he always knew how to get her to back down. This time she was winning and he was unraveling before her.

"Do you want to know why I didn't sleep?" he asked her. She said nothing and simply took a sip from her mug.

"I'm worried about you." He said. She looked up at him for the first time since waking up.

"Worried about me?" she said slowly. Then her eyes narrowed, "Why should you be worried? It's your fault I feel like this today." She said coldly.

"That's not why I'm worried." He said sitting next to her. "I'm worried because after you fell asleep last night, you received a text message from Randy Orton." He told her. She just stared at him.

"He wants to meet up with you and I have a feeling that this is not a friendly meeting." He continued.

"So." Was all she said.

"So? So? So, I'm afraid he's going to hurt you! I don't want you to go! He clearly thinks you're up to something and he's going to threaten it out of you! If he does something to you….if he hurts you…" Phil bursted, but saying the last part softly. Instantly Jess dropped her wall, he was concerned for her wellbeing. While yes he did hurt her last night, he still loved her and cared about her.

"I have to meet with him." Jess said quietly.

"I know." Came his soft reply.

"Give me my phone." She said. He took it out of his pocket and handed it to her. She quickly typed a response and crawled over to Phil.

"It's going to be okay I promise." She said pulling him close.

~5am – Orton house

Randy let out one last grunt as he put the weights down. He had woken up early in anticipation that Jessica had texted him back with her answer. He made sure that the meeting sounded unfriendly and business like as he could. He didn't want her to think he wanted to be friends too, he wasn't going to be as gullible as his wife.

Randy dropped to the floor and began to do push-ups. He began to think of all the things he could say to her. Yes he wanted to scare her but nothing too bad where she would run and tell Sara and get him in trouble or two, run and tell Phil where, he would also be in trouble. He just wanted to know what her goal was.

Was it really to be friends with Sara again? Had she really come around? If she did, could he deal with Phil as a friend? Granted the girls would want to hang out as couples and go on little weekend trips and wine tastings and all that other crap him and John were subjected to years ago. Could he really do that with someone he hated?

He could be a dick and invite John along on those outings. Every time he'd make sure John had a different girl to the point of making Jessica sick and…wait…

Was he really entertaining the thought of everything being somewhat normal?

Quickly shaking his head Randy continued his reps. He flipped on to his back and began his crunches.

Would she want to bring Phil when they met up? He had to make sure she didn't. He needed to get her alone so he could question her. He loved his wife but he doubted that she had questioned her enough. He wanted a lie detector with him when he saw her. There was no way she was telling the truth.

Soon the sound of a little voice yelling "Daddy" could be heard. He quickly got up and took the stairs two at a time till he reached his sons room.

"Morning buddy!" he said as he reached into the crib and pulled his son out.

"Moding daddy." Caden said as he rested his head on his father's shoulder.

"You want to go lay with Mommy while Daddy showers?" he asked him.

"Mommy." Randy left the room and headed down the hallway to the master bedroom. He placed Caden on his side of the bed and the toddler instantly went to curl up next to his mother. Randy smiled before entering the bathroom to shower.

Sara began to stir as she felt a little body next to her. She carefully turned over to see Caden lying next to her with an adorable smile on his face.

"Mommy wake!" he exclaimed. Sara laughed.

"Morning baby!" she said pulling her son closer to her. "Where's daddy Caden?" she asked him.

"Bath." He said snuggling into his mother. Sara sat there holding on to her son, thinking about Jessica. She had not heard from her since yesterday morning, before she left and went out with Phil. She's guessing they must have had a good night since she hasn't heard from her. Though no matter how wonderful her new found friendship with her old best friend was, she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. Maybe it was because Randy wanted to meet with her now? The more Sara began to think about it, the more uneasy she became…slowly the uneasiness turned into flat out nausea as Randy came out of the bathroom. Caden picked his head up to look at his father.

"Morning babe," Randy started, "How did you…hey, you don't look so good." He told her picking Caden up.

"I don't feel so good." She told him.

"You stay in bed, I'm going to dress Caden." He said as he left the room. Within seconds after leaving Sara got up and bolted to the bathroom. She began to throw up the second she reached the toilet. A she sat there wiping her mouth she couldn't help but wonder where this just came from. She certainly wasn't sick, could she have possibly worried herself that much?

In the other room Randy listened to his wife puke. How could she have gotten sick that fast? She was fine last night, and presumably fine when he was in the bathroom. What could have caused this? His phone vibrated breaking his thoughts. He finished up with Caden and brought him downstairs to give him some milk to drink before breakfast was made. Once he placed Caden down he looked to see a text message from Jessica.

"_I think it's time too. How about before the house show on Friday? We could grab a quick lunch or get coffee – Jessica"_

Quickly he typed a response.

"_Friday it is. No coffee, no lunch. My locker room would be preferable – Randy." _She needed to know that this was no way a friendly get together. Instantly he received a response.

"_How about we grab some seats in the arena as they set up? Neutral ground for both – Jessica" _She knows he's going to attack her, I guess being in the open would be fine.

"_That's fine, meet you ringside at 2. – Randy"_

"_See you then. – Jessica"_

Randy shoved his phone back in his pocket and picked up Caden. He headed back upstairs to tell Sara what Jessica had said. He found her in the bathroom sitting in front of the toilet.

"How you feeling?" he asked her.

"I feel fine, it's just my stomach." She told him.

"Do you think you have the stomach virus?" he asked her.

"No, I'm pretty sure I would feel like death if I had it. I really don't know what this could be." She said, voicing her confusion. Randy stood there for awhile thinking, if she wasn't sick what could she be? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Honey when was the last time you had your period?"

**Uh-oh! Do you think Sara's pregnant? If so how is it going to affect the Brooks' plan? How do you think Jessica is going to react when she finds out? Will it be a repeat of three years ago? Also what do you think is going to happen when Jessica and Randy meet face to face? Does Phil have a reason to be worried? Review and you shall find out!**


	9. No, Really, I'm Fine

**Sorry about the delay, I'm having some issues with another user on this site. I won't say names, but if you happen to read my latest one shot "Wipe Your Eyes" and see one review, then you found out who it was on your own ;). Also I really love when you guys review but I ask only 2 things of you guys when doing this, I don't mind if you say update soon, or can't wait till the next chapter but please 1.) dnt type lyk dis and 2.) do not demand me to update, I have other things going on besides writing fanfiction. I do this for fun, it is not a job, please don't make it one. Anyway, WWE owns all you know, WWE'sFinestDiva2012 owns Sara and Caden, I own Jessica. Enjoy!**

Friday – The Arena – Brooks'

The Brooks' walked through the halls quickly. Normally the young couple would walk at their leisure and a smirk would be planted on Phil's face. Today you could feel the worry radiating off Phil from a mile away. He couldn't seem to calm himself down no matter how much he tried to convince himself that his wife would be okay.

"Phil?" his wife's soft voice came out.

"Yeah babe?" he responded, his voice tense.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." His stern reply came. "Why?" he inquired.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you're cutting the circulation off in my hand." Phil looked down at their intertwined hands and sure enough his knuckles were white from squeezing so hard and the tips of her fingers were a deep red, with tinges of purple beginning to appear. "Clearly you're not okay hunny." She finished. Phil loosened his grip on his wife's hand and Jessica began to feel the tingling sensation of the blood returning to her finger tips.

"I guess, I'm just a little on edge today." He told her.

"Just a little?" she countered.

"You're meeting with Orton today and I'm just a little bit nervous that's all." He told her. "But I'll be fine." He told her, trying to convince himself more than her. She squeezed his hand briefly before speaking.

"Everything is going to be fine babe. I promise." She said.

"I know, I know." He told her.

"Well, I gotta go now, are you going to be okay?" she asked him.

"I'm fine Jessica." He told her.

"Are you lying?" she asked as she released his hand when they reached his locker room.

"No. Really Jess, I'm fine." And with that final statement he walked into his locker room closing the door, leaving Jess to go meet Randy alone.

~Orton's – Locker room

Randy and Sara sat on the couch with Caden reading a book. Randy placed an arm around Sara pulling both her and Caden closer to him. He had a content smile on his face as he looked down at his family, his growing family.

"What are you smiling about?" Sara asked looking up at him smiling.

"Just at how perfect everything is." He responded still smiling.

"It is isn't it?" Sara asked.

"I can't believe that we're having another baby." Randy said.

"I know, I can't wait to tell everyone, especially Jessica." Sara said.

"Speaking of Jessica, I have to go meet with her soon." Randy said, his happiness dropping a little.

"Can I tell her about the baby before you go have you're talk with her?" Sara asked. She really couldn't wait to tell her, and she figured it might lighten the mood between Jessica and Randy if they could bask in the happy news together.

"I'd actually prefer you told her after we talked. Just so she doesn't think I'm okay with her before I crack down on her." Randy said. Sara nodded before suddenly picking Caden up and dropping him on Randy's lap before running to the bathroom. It wasn't long before the sounds of Sara's vomiting filled the room.

"You okay Sara?" Randy called out to her while placing Caden in the playpen.

"I'm fine." She called back out.

"Are you sure? I'll reschedule with Jess if you want me to stay." He offered.

"No, I'm fine. Go meet up with her." She said.

"Alright but I'm calling John to come sit with you." He said, calling John and walking out the door.

~Arena – Ringside seats

Randy walked down the ramp and quickly scanned the seats surrounding the ring. After a couple of seconds he realized that Jessica had not arrived yet which made him happy. He wanted her to see that he was waiting for her and he wanted her to feel as uncomfortable as possible. He needed to make sure he always had the upper hand during this chat. Randy walked over to where Justin Roberts sits and walked around to the other side of the barrier. He went back a few rows before plopping himself down and pulling out his phone. He was sending a text to John when he heard the faint sounds of high heels clicking against the ramp.

Jessica walked down the ramp towards the ring, her eyes immediately finding Randy's. When their eyes connected Jessica felt an involuntary shiver travel through her body. Sara she knew she could handle, but when her and Phil planned this out, he was supposed to handle Randy. Unfortunately it looked like Randy didn't want to stick to their well thought out plan. She continued her way towards him before finally reaching him. Standing in front of him Jessica took a deep breath, feeling the thick tension that had seemed to fill the entire arena.

"Jessica." Randy spoke first.

"Randy." She replied. The two stared at each other before Randy spoke again.

"You can sit you know." He said flatly. Jessica pressed her mouth into a hard line before sitting down leaving a chair between them.

"I'm going to be blunt here, but I don't trust you." Randy spoke, looking Jessica dead in the eye.

"Please Randy, don't hold back." Jessica said with a snort.

Before Randy could come up with an answer, the sound of two voices broke the hard standing air around the duo. When Randy saw who the two voices belonged to his gaze hardened and he turned to Jessica with a growl.

"This is exactly why I don't trust you." He said, his voice dripping with venom. Jessica looked over to the two men approaching the ring before her mouth dropped open. Ryan Reeves, known to the WWE Universe as Ryback was stepping into the ring while Phil was facing her, cheesy smile on his face waving at her.

How could he be happy when he just screwed everything up?

"You can't do anything without him can you? Does he even let you breathe when he's not around?" Randy asked her.

"Randy, I didn't know…" Jessica tried to speak, the shock of Phil's appearance evident in her voice.

"Don't feed me that 'I didn't know' bullshit Jessica! Forget this and forget you! I'm leaving!" his voice boomed as he stood up.

"Randy, please don't go! I really didn't know he was coming to practice in the ring! I left him in his locker room, I thought he was going to stay there." Jessica tried to reason with him, her voice becoming desperate.

"I'm not staying here with him in ear shot. I trust him less than I trust you." He said, still walking away.

"We'll go somewhere else, somewhere where Phil isn't." She offered. Randy stopped walking and turned to look back at Jessica who was now standing with him. He took another glance at Phil who was no longer smiling and now had a stern glare plastered across his features, before speaking.

"Fine, lead the way." He said, taking a small step to the side letting Jessica step in front of him. As she did Randy let a small smirk grace his features as he caught Jessica sending a stern disapproving look at her husband. Maybe she wasn't all bad after all.

Jessica couldn't believe that Phil would have the nerve to show up in plain sight while she met with Randy. He knows that Randy is going to be hard to crack and to schedule practice time while they spoke only feet away was careless. Jessica walked to the back with Randy following her. They went down a few hallways before finding some production crates to sit on. Jessica hopped on one while Randy hopped on another one across from her. She couldn't help but smile when she looked down at the crate.

"What are you smiling about?" Randy asked, both ticked off and confused.

"Phil told me he liked me on these production crates. Every time I look at them I think of that afternoon." She said smiling.

"Well isn't that just romantic." Randy said sarcastically.

"Listen Randy just because I'm not dating your Johnboy anymore, doesn't mean you can put down my marriage with Phil." She said getting defensive.

"Do you ever think about what you did to him? How much pain you caused him?" Randy asked her, his voice getting louder.

"Every day, I do Randy. But what makes me okay with it is knowing the pain I saved him from. He'll never have to go through what Phil goes through every day with me. He'll have his kid when he's ready, the next generation of super Cena's will happen. It just couldn't happen with me." She answered.

"Why didn't you tell him? You never went up to him and explained yourself. You just hopped into Brooks' bed." He said.

"1 I did not hop into Phil's bed, and 2 I couldn't Randy. I didn't want to see his face when I told him, I didn't want him to try and stop me. Trust me he's better off without me." She confessed.

"And Sara?" Randy asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she told you why I stopped talking to her." Jessica said.

"That she did." Randy admitted.

"But it shouldn't matter now. Randy I realized my mistakes, I miss my best friend I just want her back. Randy I've known her my entire life. She knows me better than anyone else." Jessica lied.

"Okay, I believe you. There's sincerity in your voice." He told her. Jessica smiled, he fell for it.

"Don't get too happy though, I still don't trust you, but you're a little better in my eyes than you were before." He told her, "I'm watching you Brooks." He finished as he hopped off the crate.

"Don't worry Randy, we'll get there eventually." She said, also hopping off.

"You, maybe. Your husband, not a chance." He said, a touch of humor in his voice. Jessica let out a little laugh.

"I saw that coming." She said.

"Well," Randy said holding out his hand, "I'll see you around." Jessica placed her hand in Randy's and they shook.

"See you Randy. Now I'm going to find that wife of yours." Jessica said smiling.

"You should, she has something to tell you." He said while starting to walk in the opposite direction. Jessica just smiled as she headed towards Randy's locker room to see Sara. It seemed like Randy would warm up to her in time and would eventually trust her.

Soon Jessica was at her destination and knocked on the door. Sara came out quickly and dragged Jessica by her arm down the hall.

"I have some exciting news!" Sara said full of happiness.

"That's what Randy said, what is it?" Jessica asked, trying to be interested.

"I'm pregnant!" Sara said nearly shouting. _Pregnant?_

"You're what?" Jessica asked for clarification.

"I'm pregnant! Randy and I are having another baby!" Sara said happily.

"Congrats! I'm so happy for you!" Jessica said, trying her hardest to sound genuinely happy.

"Really? You're not upset?" Sara asked her, fearing the answer.

"No really, I'm happy for you. I'm excited that you're having another baby."

"You sure?" Sara was still expecting her friend to show some sort of sadness over the child growing inside her.

"Really Sara, I'm fine. But I gotta go meet up with Phil, I'll see you later?" Jessica said.

"Yeah, text me." Sara told her.

"I will, and congrats again on the next little Orton." Jessica said forcing one last smile before heading to Phil's locker room. When she got to Phil's locker room she didn't stop, in fact she picked up pace. By the time she reached the parking lot she was in a full on sprint towards hers and Phil's rental car. She jumped in and floored it all the way to the hotel. Once there she went up to their hotel room and all hell broke lose when the door closed behind her. Letting out an ear piercing scream she grabbed the vase next to the door and threw it, watching it shatter against the wall. She continued her rampage, flipping the coffee table, pulling and throwing pictures off the wall and destroying everything else in the room before dropping to her knees in the middle of the room and letting out the first of many loud sobs, repeating the phrase "Really, I'm fine."

~Back at the Arena – Phil

Phil walked around the arena calling his wife for the millionth time. Why she wasn't answering was beyond him and her location was even harder to find. Where the hell could she be?

He went out and found Paul talking to Brock.

"Paul, you haven't seen my wife have you?" Phil asked him.

"No I haven't. She's missing?" he asked him.

"Yeah, I have absolutely no idea where the hell she went." Phil said, expressing his frustration.

"Maybe she went back to the room. Take my rental and go check." Paul suggested handing Phil the keys to his rental.

"Thanks man, I'll be back." Phil headed to the parking lot and noticed that his rental was gone so she must have gone to the hotel, but why wouldn't she tell him?

Phil soon arrived at the hotel and went up to their room hoping she was in there. When he opened the door he couldn't believe his eyes. His wife was crouched in the middle of a completely destroyed hotel room.

"Oh my god, babe what happened?" he asked her as he ran to pull her shaking frame into his arms, being mindful of the broken glass that seemed to be everywhere. When he didn't get an answer he asked another question.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" he asked rubbing her back when he realized she was crying.

"I'm fine, really I'm fine." She repeated as she cried into his chest.

**Seems like Jessica has officially broken. How do you think Phil is going to react when he finds out about the little Orton that's on the way? Will this cause problems for Phil's plan?**


	10. The Time For Games Is Over

**I'm trying to update more I really am! I'm trying to get this one done and Teach Me so I can introduce two new stories for you guys! One a request from another member and another straight from my own head! But first these two need to be finished before we get to far ahead. I also attended my first Wrestlemania and it was amazing to be at. Unfortunately our leading men of this story both suffered a loss. Also I apologize that this is kind of a filler chapter. Anyway, WWE owns all you know, WWE'sFinestDiva2012 owns Sara and Caden, I own Jessica. Enjoy!**

_~Previously…_

_Phil walked around the arena calling his wife for the millionth time. Why she wasn't answering was beyond him and her location was even harder to find. Where the hell could she be?_

_He went out and found Paul talking to Brock._

_"Paul, you haven't seen my wife have you?" Phil asked him._

_"No I haven't. She's missing?" he asked him._

_"Yeah, I have absolutely no idea where the hell she went." Phil said, expressing his frustration._

_"Maybe she went back to the room. Take my rental and go check." Paul suggested handing Phil the keys to his rental._

_"Thanks man, I'll be back." Phil headed to the parking lot and noticed that his rental was gone so she must have gone to the hotel, but why wouldn't she tell him?_

_Phil soon arrived at the hotel and went up to their room hoping she was in there. When he opened the door he couldn't believe his eyes. His wife was crouched in the middle of a completely destroyed hotel room._

_"Oh my god, babe what happened?" he asked her as he ran to pull her shaking frame into his arms, being mindful of the broken glass that seemed to be everywhere. When he didn't get an answer he asked another question._

_"Sweetheart are you okay?" he asked rubbing her back when he realized she was crying._

_"I'm fine, really I'm fine." She repeated as she cried into his chest._

~Brooks Hotel Room

"Baby, you're not fine. What happened?" Phil asked his trembling wife.

"She's…pregnant." She managed to say between sobs. Phil held back an inward groan, he knew who she was talking about but he still had to ask.

"Who baby?" he softly cooed, careful to not damage her already unstable state of mind.

"Sara! She's pregnant again! Why can she get pregnant again and I can't get pregnant once!" Jessica continued to wail, pounding on Phil's chest.

"Sweetheart, soon she will have only the baby growing in her stomach and we will have a beautiful little boy who is going to be calling you Mommy." He said while stroking her hair.

"When Phil?! WHEN?!" she screamed, "You constantly keep telling me to do things and that we'll have our baby soon, when is soon Phil?!" she continued to yell at him. Phil just blinked and stared. It was clear his wife wasn't present in the broken woman in front of him. To save her mental health he knew that the Orton's demise would have to be sped up.

"By the end of the week baby I promise, we'll have our happy little family." He told her.

"You promise?" she asked him, staring at him though tear filled eyes.

"I promise, and here is how we are going to do it."

~Back at the Arena – The Orton's

Randy walked into his locker room finding Sara sitting on the couch looking over some papers and Caden napping in his pack and play.

"Hey babe." He said sitting down next to her, "What you up too?" he asked.

"Making sure there are no loop holes in the contract for Cody and Ted's match next week. Nothing can get in the way of them winning those titles." She said looking up at him. "How did your talk with Jessica go?"

"It almost didn't happen, a couple of minutes into it Phil showed up to practice in the ring. I tried to walk out but she offered to go somewhere where Phil wasn't so we did. I still don't trust her but I can learn to live with her in our lives again." He told her. "Did you tell her you were pregnant?"

"Yeah, she was happy for me. Looks like she really did turn over a new leaf, you were wrong." Sara said sticking her tongue out playfully.

"You sure she was okay with it?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, she told me she was really happy for me and that she couldn't wait for the next little Orton, then she went to go meet up with Phil." Sara said looking back down at her papers.

"She went to go meet up with Phil where?" Randy asked.

"His locker room I suppose." She said. Randy stayed silent for a moment. "Randy, is something wrong?"

"You said she went to go meet up with Phil in his locker room?" he asked again for clarification.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" she asked him.

"Actually there is, you see when I was walking back here I overheard Phil talking to Paul Heyman. He asked Paul if he had seen Jess because Phil couldn't find her. Paul suggested he go look for her at the hotel." Randy said, "Are you sure she was okay about the pregnancy?"

"Maybe she changed her mind and went back to the hotel before Phil, she could have been tired or not feeling well." Sara offered.

"You really think she'd just leave without telling Phil she didn't feel well?" he asked her. "Something isn't right Sara."

"Randy, a number of things could have lead her to leaving without telling Phil, maybe she didn't want to disrupt him while he was practicing." She said.

"Sara, stop thinking of excuses for them. We need to remember she married Phil Brooks, she can't be trusted Sara." Randy said sternly.

"I just think you are looking for reasons to keep her out of our lives Randy." Sara said.

"Well I think that you are letting her back in to easily, I don't care what you say she can't be trusted." Randy said, getting up and going into the bathroom to shower before this turned into a full blown fight.

~ Hours later – Hotel – Brooks'

Phil opened the sliding door as quietly as he could. He quickly closed it peering through the glass for a moment to make sure his wife was still sleeping. After her melt down he went down stairs to the lobby and requested a new room, explaining that he had an altercation with a friend and the room got trashed. He agreed to pay for all the damages to the room and to pay for replacements. Once in the new room it took him hours to console Jessica to where he got her to fall asleep. Hell, after what he went through this afternoon, he could use a nap too.

He walked over to a chair on the balcony and pulled out his phone calling Paul, to let him know that by the end of the week the Orton's would be done.

"What's up champ?" Paul answered.

"Nothing much, just relaxing at the hotel. How was the show?" he asked.

"It was fine, Vince was less than pleased with your absence but I explained to him that you were the champion and you should be able to do as you please. He didn't take well to that either but he got off my back about it. Did you find Jessica?" he asked.

"Yeah, she was at the hotel. She was feeling pretty sick and couldn't find me so she left." Phil lied. He couldn't let Heyman know that his wife was more of a sick psycho path than he was.

"Well I hope she feels better. Have you decided what to do about Orton?" Paul asked switching the topic, "I think it's time to stop being nice to him and start kicking his ass."

"That's actually why I'm calling Paul. By the end of the week the Ortons, both Randy and Sara, shall be mentally and physically broken. My match with Randy is this week and I've made it a TLC, something to physically drain him. Then Jessica is going to suggest to Sara that she and Randy should have a date that night. They are expecting a second kid and life will never be the same, they should take time while they have it. You are then going to distract or simply remove the babysitter that the Orton's will hire for that night, then Jessica and I will carry out the rest of the plan and disappear for awhile." Phil explained.

"Are you sure you want to end you're plan like that Phil? The law could get involved and you and Jessica may never see each other again." Paul asked. He was concerned for his two friends. This could very well blow up in their faces.

"We have to do this Paul, for me and her and for the sanity of our marriage. Everything will be fine, once we have permanent residence I'll tell you where we are and you can come visit when ever." Phil assured him.

"Whatever you say Champ. Just be careful." Paul warned.

"We always are, thanks for sticking with us Paul." And with that Phil hung up the phone.

**Again, sorry for the filler but the main conflict is the next chapter. The amount of shit that is going to go down is unbelievable! Review please!**


	11. Game Over

**Look at this, another update! I'm actually really proud of myself here. Also, how heartbreaking was CM Punk's segment last night? At one point near the beginning of his speech I thought he was going to retire and I cried through the whole thing. Anyway, we are closing in on what we all know is coming! WWE owns all you know, WWE'sFinestDiva2012 owns Sara and Caden, I own Jessica. Enjoy!**

~The next morning (Saturday) – Brooks Hotel Room

Jessica sat in bed, back against the headboard staring at the TV set which was currently off. Her hair was wild from sleeping and her eyes were blank. Though it may have looked like she was not mentally there, she was. Never truly looking at Phil, she watched him quietly walk throughout the room, trying not to make any loud noises as if they would set her off. He was walking on eggshells around her; afraid she might pick up the lamp off the bed side table and hurl it at his head. Soon she felt the bed dip on his side. She turned her head to see him prop himself up on the headboard next to her, at least a foot of space between them.

"I'm not going to break Phil." She said her voice hoarse. His head whipped in her direction, his eyes wide. He hadn't expected her to acknowledge him.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you had space." He said.

"I don't want space, I want you close to me." Phil broke out into a smile and scooted all the way towards his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and she moved her head from the headboard to his shoulder, nuzzling in to the crook of his neck. He quickly smoothed out her wild hair and kissed the top of her head.

"So when are we taking Caden?" she asked him. Phil was a little shocked that she'd want to talk about the plan after her breakdown. But he wasn't going to deny her answers.

"By the end of the week we'll be a family of three." He told her.

"Yay." Came her soft reply. It was so soft yet full of happiness that it made Phil laugh, which lead Jess to start giggling.

"Don't get to excited." He said in between chuckles. She looked up at him and smiled, quickly pecking his lips.

"There is one little hic-up though…" he said, his voice trailing off. Immediately the smile fell off his wife's face and he gulped, mentally preparing himself for her to lose it…again.

"What is it Phil?" she asked cautiously.

"We can't go back to Chicago; we have to go somewhere else. But, I already took care of it." He said, a small smile gracing his lips. He hoped that if she saw him smile she would realize it's not that bad.

"Phil, I'm not from Chicago. It really doesn't matter to me that we leave. Where are we going?" she asked, completely un-phased.

"I bought us a little island off the cost of Southern Italy. The three of us will leave Sunday night after the Pay-Per View , the night we take Caden." He told her. She smiled brightly.

"Can I text Sara now? You know so her and Randy can plan their date?" she asked him eagerly. He smiled wickedly before answering her.

"Of course you can babe." She was leaping out of the bed before he could finish speaking. She ran to her bag, pulled out her phone, got a running start and leaped back into bed, snuggling back into Phil before unlocking her phone and going into a new message, directed for Sara.

"What should I say?" she asked him, looking back up at him. He looked down at her thinking when he noticed that her eyes had brightened again. He couldn't lose that brightness.

"Whatever you want to say sweetie." He said, smiling. She smiled back and started furiously typing away at her phone.

"How's 'Hey Sara, after talking to Randy, I think that you guys need a night to yourselves. Phil and I are going out after Sunday as a stress reliever and I think you two should do the same. We don't want to stress out the Little Orton do we? Lol ttyl'" Jessica said, reading her message out loud.

"Perfect babe, like you." He said placing kisses on her neck and shoulder. She smiled and bit her lip as the kisses turned into little pleasure filled bites.

"Mr. Brooks what do you think you're doing?" she asked him.

"Nothing." He said cutely.

"Nothing my ass." She said as she flipped over, straddling him, claiming his mouth with her own.

~Hotel – The Orton's Room

Things had been tense ever since the conversation that Sara and Randy had yesterday about their "blossoming" relationship with Jessica. Sara had truly believed that Jessica had turned over a new leaf, while Randy believed she was the same cold hearted bitch from 3 years ago.

Sara got out of bed and grabbed Caden from his pack and play. She laid him down on the bed talking to him sweetly, while Randy kept on sleeping. She got out Caden's outfit for the day as well as a clean pull-up. How she was going to handle potty training Caden and deal with a new born while Randy was on the road was beyond her. Her peaceful time with her precious baby boy was cut short by the ping of her phone. It was Jessica and while keeping a hand on Caden to stop him from rolling around without pants, opened the message and read it before smiling.

A date with Randy is exactly what they needed. Things were getting a little tense and with the new baby on the way, things were only going to get crazier. After his match, that she knew he'd win, they would go relax and have a wonderful night together. Surely the WWE babysitter would be free the night of the Pay Per View as no superstar really goes out. She couldn't wait for Randy to wake up to suggest the idea. She'd simply leave out that Jessica is the one who told her to do it. Little did she know her moment to ask him was coming sooner than she thought. Randy was now sitting up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. She finished up with Caden before taking him over to their bed and letting him crawl up to his father. Randy took the small boy and placed him on his lap before kissing his cheek.

Sara went to the other side of the bed, placing herself beside Randy.

"Moring baby." She said softly.

"Morning." Came his gruff reply, not looking at her, but instead shaking one of Caden's toys to keep his son's attention.

"I was thinking, that, maybe tomorrow night, after the Pay-Per View we have a little date. Maybe go out to dinner and then come back to the room and be alone?" she asked him.

"What about Caden?" he asked, finally looking at her.

"We'll hire the sitter. I'll call her now and see if she can take him. If not we can leave him with Cody and Ted, or John…more likely John…I don't know if Cody and Ted can handle taking care of a kid." She said, going off into a little tangent about their friends.

"I'm surprised you're not suggesting Jessica and the scum she calls her husband." He said.

"I assume that she'll want to be with Phil after he loses to you tomorrow." She told him. Randy looked up at her and smirked.

"Okay, I'm down with a little celebration after I kick the crap out of him. Call the sitter." He said smiling at her. Sara leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her husband's lips. She took her phone and walked to a quieter area of the room to call the sitter. After a few minutes of talking and setting up times for drop-off and pick-up, the details were set. Sara and Randy would be able to have their date.

"We're all set." She told him sitting back down on the bed. "We drop him off right before the pay-per view and pick him up the next morning."

"Sounds great, I can't wait. Maybe this alone time is what we need." He said.

"Maybe, but for now I just want to spend time with my two favorite boys." She said, tickling Caden's stomach as Randy gave Caden's teddy bear life.

~Sunday – Day of Pay-Per View – Brooks' Locker Room- 15 minutes before the Match

"How well do you know the WWE babysitter Paul?" Phil asked as he, Jessica, and Paul sat around his locker room. He was already dressed in his gear, Jessica dolled up with big curls, a tight black dress, and black Louboutins, and Paul in his usual suit.

"Unfortunately the babysitter has changed from when my kids are small. But I know she is a young pretty little thing so I have hired some help." Paul told him.

"Who did you hire?" Phil asked his mentor, confidant, and friend.

"Well, I hired Brad Maddox as the distraction," he started. This earned an eye roll from Jessica as she could care less about the man who nearly cost Punk his title, "He'll flirt with the girl, tell her he's seen her around and is interested in getting to know her. Whether he actually plans on getting with her, is up to him." Punk made a motion with his hand silently telling Paul to move on with the plan. He could honestly careless if Maddox got lucky with the babysitter.

"Then I hired the three men of the Shield." This caused both Phil and Jessica's eyebrows to raise.

"The Shield?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, you know Dean, Seth, and Roman." Paul said.

"I know who they are, but why would they want to help Phil?" Jessica questioned.

"It's simple my dear, the price was right." Paul said smirking.

"Okay, so the boys of the Shield are helping. What are they going to do?" Phil asked, anxious to know what would be happening in just a mere matter of minutes.

"Well, since Vince is all about child safety," Paul said rolling his eyes, "The babysitter's room is located on the first floor of the hotel. That way it eliminates the chance of a child falling off the balcony. However, it makes it very easy for our men of the Shield to break in the back door and take Caden undetected." Paul finished.

"Where will Caden be when we come through the curtain?" Jessica asked. She couldn't wait to hold _**her**_ baby boy.

"We, as in Caden and I, will be waiting on the bus. Do not stop at the locker room, understand me? I will have everything ready on the bus for you guys. From there the bus will take you to the airport where you will board your private plane to your mystery destination." He told them.

"Great, sounds like you have everything down Paul." Phil said.

"You know I'll never let you guys down. It's like you two are my own kids, I would do anything for you guys." Paul said, his voice serious, "But, are you sure you guys want to do this? I can still call off the entire thing." He said, looking at both of them sternly.

Phil looked at Jessica who reached over and grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze. When they turned back to look at Paul he could actually see the pain and heartbreak of trying to have a child of their own reflected in their eyes.

"We're sure Paul." Phil said quietly. After a brief moment of silence a knock came at the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brooks, Mr. Heyman, it's time to go to guerilla." The stage hand said. Phil grabbed Jessica's hand and they stood up, followed by Paul. The trio walked to curtain and when the opening bars of Cult of Personality played they walked through the curtain.

~Orton Locker Room during the match

Sara turned her attention to the TV when she heard Phil's music start to play. Randy was already in the ring, staring Phil down. Tonight was the night he was going to teach Brooks a lesson, to bring his body to the limit, to make him suffer the way everyone in the locker room has during his match. Sara knew that the match would be brutal and only hoped that Randy walked out okay. The bell rang as Sara folded Randy's track pants, placing them in his duffle.

Sara winced when she saw Phil hit Randy with the ladder. Out of all the matches the Phil could have picked he had to pick one of the worst. Soon the crowd was in uproar as Randy began to fight back, hitting Phil with hard punches. The two kept exchanging blows as she went to go change into her dress for the night.

When she came out of the bathroom both men were lying on the floor. She found out through the replay that both men made it up the ladder and duked it out before Phil caused the ladder to fall using momentum, taking both of them down. She winced as she watched Randy hit the ground. This match was turning out to be much more brutal than she thought. She continued to watch as the two men gave it their all in the ring, trying so hard to keep the other down. She feared that one of the two men would soon start bleeding, and though she cared a whole hell of a lot more for Randy than Phil, Phil was her best friend's husband and Sara was sure that Jessica didn't want Randy to bleed or get seriously hurt either.

"Knock, knock." Came a voice as the door cracked open. John's bright and smiley face was soon revealed as Sara waved for him to come in.

"Oh, where are you going hot stuff?" he joked as he took a dramatic step back to admire Sara's date night dress. It was a simple blue dress but it fit her perfectly. She wore cream colored ballet flats and her hair was in soft waves.

"Randy and I have a date after his match, if he makes it out of this match." She said the second part coming out a lot softer.

"Aw Sar, I'm sure he'll be fine…you know Randy." John said wrapping his arm around her shoulders rubbing them a little in support.

"I hope you're right John." She said as the two went back to watching the carnage in the ring.

~In the Ring

Phil stared at Randy's currently lifeless body across the ring. He was currently crouched in the corner waiting for Orton to get up so he could finish his never ending onslaught on the Viper. He closed his eyes briefly knowing what was happening at the hotel.

He could only imagine that at that moment Maddox was leaning up against the door frame, mercilessly flirting with the poor young girl. He could practically hear tasteless pick-up line after tasteless pick up line that was probably spewing from his mouth.

Phil stood up and stalked over to Randy picking him up by his head.

"This is what happens when you defy me!" he yelled to the crowd before picking Randy up into position for the GTS. What Phil hadn't expected was for Randy to reverse it, sending both of their bodies back down to the mat.

Phil stared up at the bright lights breathing hard. As he listened to Jessica and Paul scream for him to get up he pictured the Shield jumping the first floor balcony fence, going over to the sliding door, quietly picking the lock and sliding it open.

Soon Phil heard the cheers of the crowd and he knew that Randy had made it to his feet while he was still on his back. He mustered up all the strength he had and got to his feet. Both men took staggering steps towards the ladder that was set up in the middle of the ring. He saw Paul try to distract the ref as Randy made it to the ladder first. Jessica jumped in pulling Randy off the second rung of the ladder. When he saw Paul practically run to the back, he knew it was time to close the match. By the time he made it to the first rung of the ladder, Randy had recovered and was at the same point on the other side. Both men climbed to the top where they continued to exchange blows. Phil finally got the upper hand and pulled Randy onto his shoulders. Phil watched Randy fall from the ladder after his knee collided with his face, he didn't really see the man fall.

Phil saw Seth carefully wrap Caden in a blanket as Dean and Roman signaled him to leave the room. The three men carefully jumped the railing with the sleeping boy, running off into the night.

Phil's ears barely registered the ringing of the bell as he fell off the ladder clutching his belt. Jessica jumped in grabbing him and began placing kisses all over his face. Phil started to cry, not because he retained his title, but because he just became a new father.

**So what did you guys think? I hope the flashes of what was happening between the match wasn't too confusing. Welp, next chapter is the fall out of the kidnapping. Phil, Jessica, and Caden hop on a plane and Randy and Sara not only find out that their son is gone, but must deal with the fact that someone has him. You definitely want to read when they find out exactly who has their son.**


	12. It's Not Over Yet

**Ok, so here's the fallout from the last chapter. Just to recap – Caden has been officially kidnapped by the Shield and has been passed to Phil and Jessica. Also let me apologize in advance for my crappy Italian. It's been awhile since I've taken the course, and though my grandparents speak it at home, I still can't string a sentence together. WWE owns those you know, WWE'sFinestDiva2012 owns Sara and Caden, I own Jessica. Enjoy!**

Orton Hotel Room

Sara sat on the bed waiting for Randy to get out of the shower. She had already noticed that Randy's mood had faltered after losing to Phil. He was angry that both Paul and Jessica had gotten involved and he felt like if they hadn't he would have gotten to the belt first and wouldn't have had to suffer through the perfectly executed GTS. Soon the shower door opened to reveal a towel clad Randy. Sara bit her lip as she watched the little water droplets roll down his perfectly sculpted body.

"I still can't believe I lost to him." Randy said as he walked over to his suit case taking out his necessary clothing.

"Randy it doesn't matter that you lost. You really pushed Phil to his limits, he probably can't even move right now." Sara told him in attempts to make things better.

"I know, but he pushed me past mine, which is why I lost." He said, slipping on a pair of dark washed jeans.

"Randy, you still put him through hell. Maybe next time he decides to go bitch in the middle of the ring, he'll think of what you put him through." She said.

"He beat me mentally too babe. He never once attacked me before this match; going out there tonight I was tired from constantly being on the lookout for a shady attack. But he beat me fair and square. Maybe he is the best in the world." He said buttoning up his silk dress shirt. Though Randy had lost the two had still decided to go out, knowing their time together was limited and the alone time was a rarity.

"Don't say that Randy. Now, none of this should matter anymore. The mind games are over and we can officially wash our hands of the conflict with Phil."

"Yeah, but you're still friends with his wife. This means, that eventually down the road Phil and I are going to have to be civil with each other in order for you and Jess to hang out." Randy said, sitting next to her tying his shoe laces.

"But it doesn't have to be right away babe. We'll take it slow." She told him.

"I feel like we're dating them." He told her, a smirk on his face. She laughed at his joke before speaking again.

"Enough about the Brooks' Randy, let's go out and enjoy our night." He kissed her cheek before standing and offering his hand to help her up. They both put on their jackets and went to the lobby to hail a cab. Once inside the cab drove away to one of the many destinations that the couple would visit before calling it a night.

~Private Jet – The Brooks'

Jessica looked down at the sleeping child that lay in her arms. Tears couldn't help but fall down her cheeks as she realized that she finally had what she always wanted. After everything he promised, from loving her, though she couldn't have a baby, and actually finding a way to give her a baby, Phil came through. She softly bushed some hair out of Caden's face and smiled when she saw the boy smile in his sleep.

"He sure was happy when he saw you." Phil said taking the empty seat beside her.

"He was, wasn't he?" Jessica said, still smiling.

"Well, it's no secret he likes you, but did you see the look he gave me when he saw me?" Phil asked his wife.

"He's just never seen you before that's all." She said looking at Phil. "He's going to love you baby, I promise."

"What if he rebels? What if when we get to our new home he starts screaming for Mommy or Daddy and refuses to accept us as their replacements." Phil said, evidence of strong concern as his role as a father across his face.

"Phil, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine, you'll see. Soon he'll be running around with magic marker all over his arms saying 'look, I have tattoos like Daddy.'" She said smiling.

"I hope you're right Jess, I really do." He said.

"Tell me about the house." Jessica said quickly switching the topic.

"It's huge, and gorgeous. You're going to love it. Plus, after we get settled in we can go out and buy all new furniture for it and you can decorate it anyway you want." He told her.

"I love you." She said, gazing into his eyes.

"I love you too." He said, leaning in to softly kiss her. "and I love you too, little man." He said kissing the boys forehead. Jess smiled as she snuggled into Phil as he pulled out a comic book. She read along with him before closing her eyes, hoping to sleep away the remainder of their long flight.

~Restaurant – The Orton's

Randy and Sara sat across from each other, enjoying each other's company. The gloom from Randy's loss to Phi had faded and all that mattered at that moment was each other. The couple dined while making small talk about the new baby and how it would change the way they lived. It was obvious that Sara had to come off the road closer to her due date and stay off the road after the baby was born. They also discussed whether or not Sara would come back at all, traveling with two kids under the age of 5 could be difficult.

"This is turning into a baby business meeting." Randy said making his wife laugh. "Come dance with me." He stood up reaching his hand out to his wife, helping her stand. He led her to the dance floor and completely by coincidence the restaurant band started playing their wedding song.

"This band has good taste." Randy said into Sara's ear as they danced.

"That they do." She said, tilting her head up to kiss her husband. The couple continued to dance as Randy whispered loving things in Sara's ear. After nearly 5 years together, no love was lost between them, only more added. Soon the song was over and the two walked back to their table, no space at all between them.

"_Jessica was right," _Sara thought to herself, "_This date is exactly what Randy and I needed."_

The couple ordered dessert, which came sooner than they had expected. They split a piece of cheesecake and when they were finished Randy paid the bill and the couple opted to walk back to the hotel.

The two stopped by in a nearby park, which had a fountain. Randy pulled out two pennies from his pocket, handing one to Sara.

"Make a wish sweetie." He said, placing the penny in her palm.

"I don't know what to wish for," she said staring at the penny, "I have everything I've ever wanted or needed." She finished, looking up at Randy.

"How about, we make a wish for our kids. For Caden, the new baby, and for any other children we may decide to have." He suggested.

"I like that." The two closed their eyes, stood with their backs facing the fountain and made their wishes for the happiness and success of their kids, both current and future.

The couple resumed their walk back to the hotel and was soon in front of the door. Randy fumbled with the key card, unable to contain his desire to get inside. He couldn't wait to show his wife how much he loved her by worshiping her body. Sara laughed as Randy let out another unsatisfied grunt as the dreaded red light came on after swiping the card. She placed her hands over his and helped him slide the card through slowly. Soon the green light came on and the door opened.

Randy immediately swooped his wife into his arms as her lips came crashing down on his. Hands began to frantically touch, feel, and grab what they could, before Randy went and laid Sara down on the bed. His hands reached around to the zipper of the dress, pulling down on it.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, kissing beneath it.

"I love you too." She said as her fingers found the buttons on Randy's shirt.

Soon the two had completely rid each other of their clothes and their night of passionate love making began.

~Sicily, Italy – The Brooks'

Jessica stared out of the window at the scenery that flashed before her, illuminated by the hot Italian Sun. Her, Phil and Caden were exhausted from the flight and were looking forward to arriving at their Italian mansion. She couldn't wait to explore the house, which was complete with a home gym, grotto shaped pool, garden, and personal staff. She was going to be pampered for the rest of her life.

"Abbiamo arrivate, Signori Brooks." (We have arrived, Mr. and Mrs. Brooks) the driver spoke, breaking her thoughts.

"Grazie Enzo." Phil spoke opening the door for himself, "Voligiamo andare al mercato in dieci minuti. Poui ci guidare?" (Thank you Enzo, we want to go to the market in 10 minutes. Can you drive us?) He finished. Jessica looked at Phil in astonishment.

"Si, Signore Brooks."

"What?" he asked her as he took Caden out of his car seat. She stepped out of the black town car before speaking.

"When the hell did you learn to speak Italian?" she asked him perplexed. He smirked.

"I don't sleep babe, I have to do something to entertain myself." He told her. She smiled at him as she followed him into the house. While getting a walking tour of the house, Jessica noticed how at ease Caden was in Phil's arms. It wasn't long before the sweet little boy laid his head on Phil's shoulder and closed his eyes, clutching on to the small bear that Phil had bought for him in the airport. Phil himself had noticed Caden's comfort and couldn't help but hug the boy a little closer. Jessica noticed right away and smiled.

As the couple walked towards back towards the car, Phil patted Caden's back to wake the sleeping toddler.

"Let him sleep baby." Jessica said as the toddler lifted his head, looking at Phil through sleepy eyes.

"He has to stay awake to get used to the time zone." He said, bouncing a little as Caden started to wine.

"He's just a baby, Phil." She tried. Phil shook his head. "Come to Mommy." Jess said to Caden holding her hands out. Caden reached out to her and rested his head on her shoulder. She smirked at Phil before walking ahead of him towards the same black town car that drove them from the airport. Jess nodded at Enzo who opened the door and she leaned in to strap Caden to his seat. Phil smiled as he went around and sat on the other side of Caden's car seat.

Maybe Jessica was right, Caden was adjusting to the idea of him and Jess as Mommy and Daddy.

~The Next Morning – The Orton's

Sara and Randy cuddled up to each other still in reveling in the pure bliss that they had created last night. Of course in a few minutes the two would have to get out of bed and go retrieve their darling baby boy from the babysitter. The couple's moment of pure bliss was interrupted by frantic knocking at the door. Quickly throwing clothes on both Randy and Sara got out of bed to go see who was at the door. When Randy opened the door both of them were shocked to see Claire, the WWE's babysitter.

"Caden's gone."

**Uh-oh! Randy and Sara now know that their son is missing. Little do they know he is living the good life in Italy with his new parents. What happens when Randy and Sara find out exactly what happened last night and who came to the room? Also, Brad Maddox, The Shield, and Paul Heyman get questioned! Will they crack? Review!**


	13. Two Down

**I'm officially done with classes and finals! As of this writing I have officially passed 4 out of the 6 classes! Now that I have a little bit of time, I thought I'd give an update! WWE owns all you know, WWE'sFinestDiva2012 owns Sara and Caden, I own Jessica. Enjoy!**

The Orton's – Hotel Room

"Caden's gone." Those words shook Sara to the bone. Her baby's gone. How could this happen?

"What do you mean Caden's gone?" Randy asked in a strong voice.

"This morning when I woke up, I went to check on him and he was gone." She said, in tears.

"Was he there last night?" Randy asked. Sara, still in shock, stayed silent as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I think so." Claire replied shakily.

"What do you mean by you think so?" Randy said, his voice growing louder.

"I don't know, I didn't check! I put him to bed and that was it!" she cried.

"How could you not check on him?" he asked her.

"I was pre-occupied." She said, hesitating.

"With what?" Randy growled.

"Well, last night Brad…" she began before Randy cut her off.

"BRAD MADDOX WAS IN YOUR ROOM LAST NIGHT?" Randy screamed.

"He stayed…"again poor Claire was cut off. Randy pushed past her and began yelling down the halls.

"WHERE IS BRAD MADDOX?!" He yelled, "COME OUT YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Many superstars opened their doors to watch as Randy plowed through the halls looking for Brad.

"Dude, what the hell are you yelling about?" John asked as he opened his door, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Caden's gone." Sara said softly, finally finding her voice.

"I'm calling the cops, Stephen make sure he doesn't find Maddox." He said directing Sheamus, who had also opened his door.

Sara watched Stephen, with Stu joining him, as they grabbed Randy by the arms, pushing him up against the wall to keep him restrained. She could hear John's voice faintly in the background, giving info to the cops, and thanked them before hanging up with them. All Sara could think about was were her baby was and if he was okay. Was he scared? Hungry? Did he miss her and Randy? Sara slowly slid down the hallway wall as strong sobs overcame her slim frame. She shook so hard, she barely felt John pull her in his arms as he whispered soothing things to her, while Randy continued to fight against the guys.

~Brooks Grand Villa – Sicily, Italy

Jessica smiled as she watched Phil throw Caden into the air and catch him. They were in their beautiful back yard, bathing in the warm Italian sun. Thought they were far from the house, the sound of Caden's laughter and shrieks of pure joy could be heard throughout the property. She watched as Phil but Caden down, picking up a ball and lightly tossing it to him. She laughed when Caden threw it back to Phil, Phil falling to the ground, pretending that the strength from Caden's throw was super strong. Caden yelled in happiness as he ran to Phil picking up the ball and throwing it at his stomach. Phil let out an exaggerated groan making the toddler fall into a fit of hysterics again. Jessica stood up running over to her boys, picking Caden up and sitting on top of Phil.

"Did you knock Daddy down?" she asked the boy.

"Dada down!" Caden yelled, throwing his little arms in the air. Phil and Jessica looked at each other, smiles up to their eyes. He called Phil Dada, they had only been here two days and Caden seemed to adjust to his new parents already.

"My little slugger!" Phil said, sitting up and grabbing Caden, placing kisses all over the boy. He leaned over and kissed Jessica quickly before speaking again, "I love you and Mommy." He said smiling.

"Love you and Mama!" Caden repeated, making his new parents laugh and smile. Whether the boy meant it or not, it still warmed their hearts to hear it. Their happy moment was interrupted when one of the villa's staff came calling for Jessica.

"Signora Brooks, can you come approve the menu for the week?" she asked. Phil looked at Jessica confused, while Jessica played it cool.

"Yes, I'll come right now." She said standing up, "I'll see you boys later." She said kissing both Phil and Caden on top of their heads. Phil nodded and started to tickle the boy as she walked away.

Jessica took a deep breath as she walked. Phil had no idea she was meeting with this doctor. Though she and Phil now had a son in Caden, she still wanted a child of her own. She had heard that people, who couldn't conceive before, often do after adopting. She was hoping that she would soon be one of those cases, giving Caden a sibling. This doctor was well known throughout Italy and never made house calls. She managed to promise enough money for him to come, in order to keep it a secret with Phil.

It's not that she didn't think he wouldn't support her, she just didn't want him to feel like all he just did for her was for nothing.

~The Orton's - Interrogation Room – Police Station

"Yes officer, I did sleep with Claire last night." Brad said, answering another one of the officer's questions.

"How long have you wanted to sleep with Ms. Bane?" the officer asked.

"I don't know. I saw her and I thought she was hot." He said. On the other side of the mirror, that acted as a window, the only sound that could be heard was Randy's loud and aggressive breathing. Sara turned away from the interrogation quickly to call Jessica. She wanted to let her know about Caden's disappearance and to keep a look out for him. She dialed the number and let out a gasp.

"The number you called is no longer in service. Please try again." The automated voice said. Out of service? Sara dialed again, making sure she pressed the right numbers.

"The number you called is no longer in service. Please try again." Sara kept trying and still nothing. Her best friend disconnected her number. Why? She quickly texted John asking if he had Phil's number. He sent it to her and she called him. Again, number was out of service. Sara felt the color drain from her face.

The Brooks' were definitely behind this.

She turned to an officer, frantically speaking, "Ask him about the Brooks'! Ask him about Phil and Jessica Brooks!" The officer nodded before picking up a phone that goes directly to the interrogation room. After murmuring a few short words, the officer hung up the phone.

"Mr. Maddox, have you ever done anything for Mr. Phil Brooks and Mrs. Jessica Irvine Brooks?" he asked him.

"Yes, I have." Brad answered.

"What have you done for them?" the officer asked.

"I helped throw a championship match, so the win was in Phil's favor." He told him.

"Have you done anything else for them?" the officer asked, writing things down.

"Other than that, no." Brad answered truthfully.

"How would you describe the Brooks' when you negotiated with them?"

"Oh, I have never negotiated with them. All of their business dealings are done through Paul Heyman." Brad said.

"When was the last time you spoke to Mr. Heyman?"

"Uh, two days ago."

Randy growled and shot up out of his chair only to be pulled back down by his restraints. The cops had placed Randy in handcuffs and then handcuffed him to a chair. He couldn't keep his anger in check and honestly, the cops were scared of him.

"Heyman." He growled.

~The Brooks' – Sicily, Italy – Master Bedroom

"Grazie Dr. Pelleggio." Jessica said as she sat back up on her bed.

"Prego, Signora Brooks." The old doctor began to pack up his things as Jessica stared at the prescription in her hands. The doctor had prescribed her two sets of pills that should increase her chance of getting pregnant. These two drugs were not allowed in the US and there was no one who could have gotten them for her. She called over her assistant asking her to bring the prescriptions to the pharmacy and not to let Phil know. She went down stairs to see Phil carrying a very tired Caden up the stairs.

"How's the food?" Phil asked.

"Its fine, we'll be eating very well for the next week." She said smiling.

"It took nearly an hour to approve food?" he asked, the suspicion clear in his voice.

"Oh no, I went and un-packed some more. We have a lot of clothes Phil." She said smirking. She had to make sure he didn't know what she was doing.

"This is true." He said, "Well, I'm going to put this little monster down for a nap. Then maybe I cold tucker you out?" he said winking.

"I'll meet you there." She said smiling bending down to kiss Caden on the head before turning and running up the stairs into the bedroom. She took out a couple of stacks of clothes from a suit case and stuck them in random draws. She kicked the now empty suitcase into the closet before looking at the bed. There were a couple of things left over from the doctor and she was quick to do away with them, wrapping them in toilet paper, throwing them in the trash or sticking them in random empty draws. When she was finished she jumped on the bed, quickly trying to bring her heart rate down before Phil walked in.

"Now my beautiful wife, it's time for me to worship you." He came over and crawled on the bed up to his wife and began to kiss her all over. Jessica ran her hands through his short hair, loving the feeling he gave her. He nibbled and bit all the right places and Jessica found it hard to control her moans. She wanted to keep quiet so that Caden didn't hear them. Phil briefly broke contact to reach for a condom.

"Now babe," Jessica said breathlessly, "Do you really think we need that?" he looked at the condom and then looked at her before smirking and throwing the condom over his shoulder.

~The Orton's – Interrogation room

Sara rubbed Randy's hand as they listened to Paul get interrogated. Randy was having a hard time at controlling his anger when Paul came into view that he now had to have his ankles cuffed to the chair after he tried to break the window with the chair.

"Mr. Heyman, how long have you known Mr. and Mrs. Brooks?" the officer asked Paul.

"I have known Phil since the start of his career and Jessica when she started dating Phil three years ago." He said.

"Now when did Mr. Brooks come ask you to take Caden Orton?"

"I will not answer that question without my lawyer present." The officer rolled his eyes and proceeded to ask another question.

"Who else was involved in the kidnapping, Mr. Heyman?"

"Again, I will not answer that question without my lawyer." The officer began to ask another question.

"Now, Mr. Heyman, where are Mr. and Mrs. Brooks as we speak?" the officer asked.

"I don't know." Heyman said.

"Please Mr. Heyman, you know how they tick, you have known them for many years. Where are they Mr. Heyman?" Sara bit her lip. He had to know where they are.

"Honestly officer I do not know where they have gone." Paul said.

"Mr. Heyman I am asking you again, WHERE ARE PHIL AND JESSICA BROOKS?"

"I DON'T KNOW! He wouldn't tell me. I begged him officer, I begged him not to do this, that it was wrong. There were other ways to bring the Orton's down, to have a baby of their own! But they wouldn't listen to me. They were so overcome with grief and anger that they let it blind them! But I couldn't just not help them. They're like my own children I had to help them." He said, his voice full of emotion. The officer took a deep breath and stood up.

"Paul Heyman, you are under arrest for assisting a kidnapping and for knowing about a federal crime without reporting it." Paul stood up and the officer placed a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. Sara leaned down and placed her head in her hands.

Paul had known about it and was now going to jail. Brad Maddox was also arrested for his involvement. Who else helped with the taking of her son and where were Phil and Jessica?

**So Brad and Paul have been arrested! When will Phil and Jessica be caught and where is the elusive Shield? Hope you liked it!**


	14. Traced

**We're closing in on the final chapters of this story! I'm excited and sad at the same time! This story is different from anything I have ever done. In this chapter we skip forward to two weeks after Caden was taken. The Shield still hasn't been found and no one knows where the Brooks' are. This first scene may be a little confusing. It's happening at the same time but I want you guys to see both groups during the same scene. WWE owns all you know, WWE'sFinestsDiva2012 owns Sara and Caden, I own Jessica. Enjoy!**

~Brooks' – Sicily, Italy

Phil sat at his desk in the in home office and stared at the phone, as well as Paul Heyman's phone number. Things have been pretty stable since arriving at their new house and he felt like he owed it to Paul to let him know that they were okay and finally happy.

He also knew that there had to be some kind of chaos going on back home and he couldn't risk getting caught. If the authorities were looking for him and Jess, which they probably are, and they beat the information out of Paul, him and Jess could be taken into Italian custody, and then released into the US Judicial system where for sure, him and Jess were going to jail.

But still, Paul was his friend and he was like a father to him.

Phil began to dial the numbers on the calling card, followed by Paul's number.

~Paul Heyman – Jail Cell 265 – United States

Paul paced around his tiny jail cell, occasionally looking out towards the two officers in front of his cell, holding his phone. He had been in this holding cell for two weeks waiting for Phil to call with his whereabouts. Everyday Paul prayed that he wouldn't, and his prayers have always been answered until…

Everyone's heads shot to the direction of the ringing of Paul's phone.

"Is this him?" the officer asked Paul, showing him the screen.

"I don't know, it's a number I don't recognize…let alone that area code." Paul said.

"Do you think that it could be him?" the detective asked, now joining the group.

"I don't know. We won't know unless I answer." Paul said.

"Let him answer."

~Punk – Sicily, Italy

"Hello?" Paul's voice came through the phone.

"PAUL!" Phil said exuberantly.

"Punk?" Paul said warily.

"Yeah it's me. I'm calling to let you know we're doing good and that things are stable. How are things back home?" he asked.

"Well, you see Phil…" Paul started trailing off.

~Station

"Mr. Heyman, you need to keep him on the line for another minute so we can get an exact location." The detective said.

"Punk, I don't know how to tell you this, but um…"

"Paul, is everything alright?"

~Punk

Phil quickly logged on the internet and went to the first wrestling dirt sheet he could find. When he did he couldn't believe his eyes. (newest articles listed first)

"ORTON KIDNAPPING – WAS THE SHIELD INVOLVED?"

"PAUL HEYMAN AND BRAD MADDOX ARRESTED. INVOLVED IN ORTON KIDNAPPING"

"CM PUNK AND WWE DIVA JESSICA BELIEVED TO TAKE RANDY ORTON'S SON."

"CM PUNK AND WWE DIVA JESSICA MISSING."

"RANDY ORTON'S SON TAKEN DURING THE NIGHT."

"Paul, you were arrested? IS THIS CALL BEING TRACED?! PAUL HOW COULD YOU?!" Punk quickly hung up the phone before ripping it out of the electrical socket and throwing it against the wall, watching it break into pieces.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled. Jessica came running into the room holding Caden.

"Babe, what happened?" she asked him.

"Paul's been arrested, and I called him. THE CONVERSATION WAS BEING TRACKED!" he yelled. Jessica's eyes went wide before calling one of the house workers.

"Can you take Caden to the playroom?" she asked them. They nodded and took the boy. Jessica walked over to Phil and closed the door.

"You called him knowing he was arrested?" she asked him trying to keep her anger in check.

"No, I didn't know until I noticed he was acting weird on the phone. So I went to a dirt sheet and this is what I found. I yelled at him and hung-up and then broke the phone."

"Do you know if they traced the call?" Jessica asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I don't know!" Phil said, the panic setting in.

"Did you at least make sure when you called the number was blocked?" Jessica asked, hoping Phil blocked their number.

"FUCKKK!" Phil dropped to his knees and aggressively ran his hands through his short hair. How could he have been so stupid, he thought.

"I'm going to cancel the phone line." Jessica said running out of the room.

~Station

"Did we get him?" an officer asked. Three men stared at the computer screen while Heyman used all his strength not to cry. How could he do this to a man he thought of as a son? After everything they had been through he back stabbed him! Paul deserved to rot in jail.

"No, he cut the call off too early. Now that he knows that he was being traced and that Paul's in jail, he'll never call back." Said the detective.

"Did you at least get the number he called from?" another officer asked. They all looked at the phone and smiled. They quickly dialed the number only to find it had already been disconnected. Phil was a fast one, they knew that now.

"Call the Orton's and tell them to come as soon as they are able. While we wait for them, we'll track the phone number to a general region." The detective barked.

Soon the Orton's burst through the door. The detective took them into his office immediately and sat them down.

"We have some good news and some bad news." The Detective said.

"What's happened? Have you found them?" Randy asked.

"Well, Phil called Paul today." Both Randy and Sara's heads shot up.

"Did you trace him?" Randy asked hopefully as Sara squeezed his hand.

"Unfortunately Phil Brooks is a smart one and figured out that he was being traced. He hung up before our analysis could be finished." The detective finished.

"Well, what's the good news?" Randy asked the rage building. Sara deflated next to him. She really thought that they had got them.

"We have the phone number that he called from and we were able to trace that to Italy."

"ITALY?!" Both Orton's exclaimed. Before the detective could explain further another officer burst into the room.

"We got them! Interrogation room 4." The detective motioned for the Orton's to follow him. They were once again behind the mirror, Randy without restraints this time. There the couple saw on the other side was Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Romain Reigns, known to everyone as the Shield. The detective walked in and greeted the men. He then started to ask them questions.

"Boys, I would like to let you know that we have security footage of the three of you sneaking into the hotel that night, as well as leaving with Caden. We know you have a part in this so do not deny it. Just answer the questions and hopefully you'll get the least amount of jail time for your part. Deal?" the three men nodded and the detective asked another question.

"Who came to you, asking for help?"

"Paul Heyman." Dean spoke.

"Did you ever speak to Phil and Jessica Brooks over this matter?"

"No." Came the stern reply of Roman.

"Who did you hand Caden off to?"

"Paul Heyman." Seth said.

"You never once saw the Brooks'?"

"No, Phil had a match with Randy that night. They just got on the bus after we left and took off to God knows where."

"How did you get into the hotel room?"

"Back door." Said Roman.

"Who took Caden from his crib?"

"I did." Said Seth.

"Did he cry or seem scared?"

"He didn't make a single noise."

"Well boys, you're still under arrest for the actual kidnapping of Caden Orton. Stand up." The detective said.

"Don't we get some kind of lesser sentence? We're still getting arrested for this?" Dean asked as he was handcuffed.

"If and when we catch Phil and Jessica Brooks and you testify against them, then we will talk about a lesser sentence. Take them away." The detective finished.

Sara and Randy let out a small sigh each. While it is great that most of the people involved in the taking of their son have been arrested, he was still half way around the world in Italy. Who knows what part Phil and Jessica have taken him to? They could only hope and pray that he was okay.

**The Shield has been caught! Also Sara and Randy know where Caden is, just not his exact location. When will the Brooks' be caught?**


	15. Dreams Become Reality

**Well guys, we're looking at three more chapters here, including this one. The last chapter will be an epilogue of some sort where you find out what happened after this whole ordeal. Also I have a new story up called "Made with Love" an OrtonxOC story so if you can, check it out! WWE owns all you know, WWE'sFinestDiva2012 owns Sara and Caden, I own Jessica. Enjoy!**

The Orton's – Police Station

Ever since Randy and Sara had found out that the Brooks' were in Italy, they never left the station. They pushed Paul to see if he knew were in Italy but, he seemed genuinely surprised himself that Phil had run away to Italy with Jessica and Caden. All they had to do now was play the waiting game.

The Station was currently working with a Federal Branch of security to negotiate with Italy and to get them to find and send over Phil, Jessica and Caden. Because the Brooks' had not killed anyone and ran away or has brought any harm to the Italian citizens, they have been a little hesitant about looking for them, let alone sending them back. The last offer the US made was to send some of their own enforcement to look for the Brooks'. They were still waiting on an answer from the Italian government, but it seemed like this is what they were going to go with.

"Will we be allowed to go with you to look for our son?" Randy asked the detective.

"Mr. Orton, I don't know if that would be safe. Especially in your wife's condition." He told him.

"She's pregnant not dying. We miss our son and we need to know that we are doing all we can to find him." Randy fired back.

"Mr. Orton, if you come with us, we have to keep an eye on you two to make sure you are safe at all times and also look for the Brooks'. We strongly advise you to stay here." The detective said sternly.

"You may not be allowing us to go with you, but you can't stop us from vacationing in Italy." Randy said, his anger rising. The detective took a few steps closer to Randy.

"Mr. Orton, you do know that interfering with a police investigation is a federal crime right? You wouldn't want your wife to lose both you and possibly your son do you?" Randy instantly deflated and the detected smirked backing away from the fuming viper. If this guy wasn't a cop, Randy would have punted him square in the head.

"Detective! The Italian government has decided to find the Brooks' on their own!" an officer said, running into the room.

"Are they still on the phone?" he asked the officer.

"Yes, come quick if you want to speak with them." The detective nodded before excusing himself from Randy and Sara and running into the other room.

~The Brooks' – Sicily, Italy

Jessica placed her hands on Phil's shoulders and began to rub them. He hadn't moved from the computer in days, constantly checking news sites to see where the US government was in finding them. When the Shield got caught he had fired every house worker on the property, leaving only himself, Jessica and Caden inside. When Caden would nap Jessica would become increasingly bored and would occupy her time, trying to get Phil to make love to her but had been rather unsuccessful. The only time she managed to accomplish her goal was a couple of days ago but all it had been was a quickie, on the floor of the office. Then it was back on the computer.

"Baby, take a break…you've been staring at this screen for too long. Any longer you're going to need glasses." She said, kissing his 31 tattoo that rested just beneath his ear.

"They know we're in Italy." He said, ignoring his wife's sexual advances. She sighed, resting her chin on top of his head.

"They do? How?" she asked him.

"They traced the number, and the kicker…the Italian government is going to help." He said.

"So let's leave then. We'll go to another country." She suggested.

"Yes Jess. Let's leave, let's leave using our American Passports, with our full names, out of an Italian airport, where they have probably been advised not to let us on planes." He said snapping at her. She stopped rubbing his shoulders and took a step back.

"I was only trying to help Phil." She said the hurt evident in her voice. Phil squeezed his eyes shut. Part of him wanted to ignore that he had just hurt her feelings, and let her know just how stupid and naïve she was being in this situation, while the other part wanted to pull her into his arms, kiss her a million times, and thank her for trying to help. He turned around in his chair to see the tear stained face of his wife.

"They're going to take him from us aren't they?" she asked him. He stood up and pulled her into his arms. There was no denying it…he knew they were going to get caught and it was his fault too.

~1 week later

Phil and Jessica had not moved from the office since they found out the Italian government was after them. They ate, slept and played with Caden in that room, with all of the blinds and windows shut. They knew it was only a matter of time before they got caught and then ripped apart from each other. Every time Caden napped or did any sleeping Phil and Jessica would lock themselves in the bathroom and get lost in each other knowing that soon, they wouldn't be able too.

Then one morning Phil woke up to shouting outside the house. He knew then that this was it.

~The Orton's – Hotel Room 401 – Middle of the night

Sara tossed and turned in her sleep. Since Caden had been taken she hadn't had a proper night's sleep. But none of those sleepless nights could even compare to this one. On this night, she dreamt of Phil and Jessica.

She saw their door get busted down and several members of the Italian Police force rush in, searching the house completely.

She turned in her sleep again and watched as they headed up the stairs kicking down every door they passed. Room after room was empty and Sara could feel herself become worried that they would never find them. Finally they reached the last room of the house, the master bedroom.

Sara continued to turn in her sleep restlessly as she watched them kick the door down. When they got inside they found nothing. The house was empty, Phil and Jessica were gone.

Sara woke up breathing heavily. That dream was too real for her liking and she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts and fears that she barely heard the phone ringing. Randy sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and answered the phone.

"Hello…really? They are? We're coming now, we want to be there. Thank you!" Randy hung up the phone and turned to the dream shaken Sara.

"They caught them! Caden's on his way home!" Sara looked at Randy wide eyed before crying. He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back constantly repeating "They got them, he's coming home."

**They've been caught! I know a few of you wanted them to get away with it, but they just couldn't. I was actually a little sad writing about the Brooks' being caught that I actually stopped and made it a nightmare for Sara instead. Basically what happened in her dream is what happened to the Brooks' except they are found in the house. Next chapter Randy and Sara come face to face with Phil and Jessica, as well as getting Caden back!**


	16. The Nightmare's Over

**Guys, we are at the end! This is the last chapter in Mind Games that's in real time. There will be an epilogue that will be put up soon. WWE owns all you know, WWE'sFinestDiva2012 owns Sara and Caden, I own Jessica. Enjoy!**

~Randy and Sara

Randy and Sara could barely contain their excitement. They currently sat in a waiting area while Caden was being checked over in a room nearby. They weren't allowed to see him until he was deemed okay and physically unharmed. Randy and Sara sat hand in hand, huge smiles on their faces. Their little boy was back and their nightmare was finally over. There happy bliss was soon interrupted by the sound of several people entering the room.

The Orton's had thought about facing the Brooks' many times, but none of what they were going to do came to mind when they saw them for the first time after Caden's disappearance.

Phil was brought in first. A sad scowl on his features as the officers pushed him into the station. Randy immediately stood up, practically jolting to the older man. Within minutes officers jumped in between, holding Randy back. They needed Phil for the trial, and believe it or not, the man's safety was a priority.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU BROOKS!" Randy screamed over the officers. Phil looked up and spit directly in Randy's face. Again the officers struggled to keep Randy away from Phil.

"How does it feel to know that you're kid has been calling me Daddy the past few weeks?!" Phil yelled, fueling Randy's anger even more. The officers continued to struggle to hold the two men away from each other.

"That's enough Brooks!" the detective said, entering the room, "Get him in his holding cell!" he yelled at the officers. The men pushed Phil through the office in the direction of the holding cells. There Phil would sit for weeks, awaiting his trial.

"Mr. Orton, you need to calm yourself and then sit back down next you your wife." The detective said. Randy took a few deep breaths and then sat back down once the officers released him.

"When can we have Caden back?" Sara asked the detective, eager to see her son again.

"Soon Mrs. Orton, the medics are almost done with their evaluation of him, but so far it looks like the Brooks' have taken good care of him and have not harmed him in anyway." He told her. Soon there were more officers entering the office.

Jessica came in with a lot less fight than her husband. She walked in with her head down, listening to everything the officers told her to do. Sara stood up stopping them.

"May I say something to her?" She asked. The detective nodded, knowing that Sara was a lot more level headed than her husband. Sara walked up and over to Jessica, trying to mentally prepare herself for what she was going to say to her former best friend. Once Sara was standing in front of Jessica did the woman finally look up. Sara opened her mouth but no words came out.

She looked into the eyes of her former friend and saw nothing. The woman that she had known for years had checked out. All that was left were souless dull brown eyes. Sara wasn't even sure that Jessica knew that she was looking at her, let alone that Jessica knew where she was and what had happened. Her heart nearly broke and words could no longer find her.

"Never mind." Sara said quietly, going back to sit by Randy. After Jessica was removed from the room the detective came over to the couple explaining what had happened in Italy.

"Jessica will probably get out on mental illness. She completely flipped when the authorities came, while Phil surprisingly gave in. There will be a psychiatrist coming to evaluate her, he should actually be here soon. If she's deemed mentally unstable, she'll be moved to a different prison, where she will serve out her time while getting the help she needs." He told them.

"I always knew she was crazy." Randy said. Sara hit him, he gave her a questioning look.

"She's sick Randy." Sara said. He looked at her in disbelief. Was she really defending her?

"You could say that again." He said. Before Sara could say something back, one of the medical examiners came out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Orton, would you like to come get your son?" she asked with a smile. Randy and Sara looked at each other with huge smiles before he grabbed her hand and they stood up together. They followed the medical examiner to the room and burst out into tears upon seeing their little boy, sitting on the table, sucking on a bright red lollipop.

"Mama! Dada! I got a pop!" he said holding his lollipop up to his parents, completely unaware of what has been transpiring over the past few weeks. Both Randy and Sara laughed as they swooped their little boy up into their arms, showering him with kisses. The little boy laughed and squirmed as his parents fussed over him.

"Oh baby, Mommy's so sorry! She should have never let you go!" The little boy looked at his mother, not understanding what she was so sorry for. He had been treated well over past few weeks, toys and food as far as the eye could see.

"Mr. and Mrs. Orton, you have a very healthy and adorable little boy on your hands. It seems that he had been treated very well and that no harm was done. He also seems very happy. I see no reason on why you can't take him home today." The medical examiner told them. Randy pulled both Caden and Sara into his arms and squeezed them tightly. They could take him home, their nightmare was finally over.

**Sorry this was a little short but it was just to wrap everything up. Next chapter it will be a few years later, and you'll find out what happened to Randy, Sara, Phil, and Jessica after the whole ordeal. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Epilogue

**I just couldn't wait to post the epilogue! I know it's a little short but it's just so you all know what happened down the road since there was an unfinished aspect of the story that honestly, was never supposed to be finished in real time. Also, I'm not sure how long people go away for these things, but I made up my own just so it fits into the story. Thank you all for reading this but most of all everyone should give a HUGE thank you for WWE'sFinestDiva2012 for creating this idea as well as picking me to write it. It was a lot of fun to write and I'm glad she liked my writing so much that she picked me to write it! So for the last time, WWE owns all you know, WWE'sFinestDiva2012 owns Sara and Caden, I own Jessica. Enjoy!**

It had been a year after the whole ordeal between the Orton's and the Brooks' had gone down. Shortly after their arrest Vince McMahon addressed the public over the issue stating that Phil and Jessica had been fired and there is no possible way for them to ever return to the organization. He had also spoken to Dixie Carter and Dana White, black listing the couple from wrestling or any type of professional fighting for life.

After the arrest and the recovery of Caden, Randy and Sara rented a house near the station, as they waited for all of the trials to take place. First up was Brad Maddox's trial.

Brad took the stand, as well as recently fired WWE Babysitter Claire, and the jury came to the decision that, although he did not know that he was assisting in a kidnapping, he was approached by Paul Heyman to sleep with Claire. It wasn't a random act of lust or even a planned courtship. He was given just a short three months for his involvement.

The next trial was the one of Paul Heyman, the man who hired all the men and called the shots. He tried the sympathetic approach saying that he had felt so bad for his friends and all he wanted to do was end their pain and suffering by giving them what they wanted. He even cried on the stand when talking about Phil and Jessica's struggle to have a baby and that he couldn't take it anymore. He was given 6 months in prison, for planning and the solicitation of a kidnapping.

After Paul's trial the three men of the Shield were tried together. Surprisingly all three men gave in rather quickly, telling the jury exactly what happened. They were given a year and a half in prison. Their sentence was lessened due to the exchange of their testimonies during Phil's trial.

Everyone expected that Phil was going to put up the biggest fight of them all. He sat silently as he listened to witness after witness talk about him and what had happened. He shocked everyone when he opted to not testify in his defense. His lawyer had said enough for him. Because he didn't hire anyone and he didn't take the child himself, he was given one year for knowing about it and keeping the child himself. However, he was getting out on parole, 3 months early.

Jessica was deemed mentally ill, placed in a women's correctional facility that would be able to provide her with the help she needed. At first they thought she would have to stay forever but a few months after her arrival, they found out she was pregnant. Upon hearing she was expecting she began to make several improvements and was on her way out of the facility. When asked about what happened before the arrest, many memories were lost on her, most of the past three years were lost on her. She knew she loved Phil though, and that there was no doubt he was the father. She asked about him often, after having a setback when she found out he was in prison, she was back on track, getting better when she found out when she would leave the facility and begin outpatient therapy, that Phil was going to pick her up.

The couple now lives in Italy, back in the house they had once lived in with Caden. Jessica had given birth to a healthy little boy and Phil trained people at a local gym for extra cash. They had tons saved up from their time in the WWE but he wanted to make sure his wife had her house employees as well as money for the psychiatrist that made frequent visits to keep Jessica on the straight and narrow.

During the trials, Sara had given birth to a beautiful little girl named Lily Ann. Despite all of the stress that Sara had endured, she was perfectly healthy with 10 fingers and 10 toes. The couple was thrilled and life seemed to go back to the way it was. Caden showed no signs of even remembering what had happened. He was four now and had started pre-school. He was a perfect big brother, constantly wanting to help Mommy with Lily and showering his little sister in kisses. Sara now managed Randy only, from home while he was on the road. Vince gave Randy a lighter schedule so he could be home more and keep a close eye on his little family.

Everything was exactly as it should be again. Sara and Randy were happier than ever and the memories of Phil and Jessica were now a thing of the past. The Brooks' had wanted to play mind games, but in the end…they had been outplayed.

**I hope you liked it! Keep a look out for my next story! Phil and Jessica will be paired up again but under totally different circumstances. I think it's time they got their own chapter story don't you? Thank you all for reading and again thank you to WWE'sFinestDiva2012 for letting me write this story. I hope it was everything you wanted!**


End file.
